Twilight Dreamtime
by Silver Depth
Summary: A year after the Ceremonial Battle, Yuugi takes a decision...that the one who has come back for him didn't expect. YxYY, Shonenai.
1. The Aftermath of a Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER** (for all the chapters): I don't own Yu.Gi.Oh! Nope, never had and never will.

**IMPORTANT:** This story will contain shonen-ai, so you've been warned. The pairings? Oh well... lets say it's a not surprising surprise.

This fic is a continuation to my songfic "Goodbye, my Pharaoh" (one-shot). There was a reviewer who suggested writing a sequel. After too much thinking, I decided to give it a try. This story is especially dedicated to that reviewer: Sansi.

And now...On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath of a Goodbye**

Cold gusts of air made the windows rattle as the strong wind whispered its way along the almost deserted streets of Domino City. The harsh winter had ended just a few weeks ago and, though the sunny rays worked their way through the heavy clouds to light the city below, the residents knew that spring was still far away. Oblivious to the nasty weather, one of these residents, a seventeen-year old Yuugi Mutou, laid sprawled over his bed; absently humming to the melody playing in his earphones. His slim hands shuffled expertly the deck in his lap while his eyes gazed over each card that ended on top. He could recite the entire stack without hesitation, name every single special ability, explain the possible attacks and counterattacks…but he wouldn't do it anymore. Those cards no longer held his interest.

That deck had accompanied him through all his adventures in the last three years. Yes, as silly as it may sound, the game of Duel Monsters had been an important part in the youth's life. Very important and yet rather painful, and he was going to get rid of those feelings once and for all. Every time Yuugi looked at those cards, a river of memories hit him with such force that he'd lay depressed for hours. And he was definitely tired of it.

_Many memories of duels, hardships, enemies, tears, smiles… and all of them included HIM. Him, who was ripped from my heart to "go on" with his life. Everyone said that was what he really wanted. But in fact, they never asked. They NEVER asked what I wanted._

Yuugi knew he was being selfish, but after a year of mourning over Yami, the other half of his soul, he really didn't give a damn.

Everything had just gone downhill when the teen returned from his trip to Egypt. Yuugi had lost the will to do anything. He didn't eat nor sleep, his grades were the worst of all his life, and he began to drift away from his friends and family. All the young light did was cry his heart out for hours in hope that someone would take pity of him and bring Yami back to his life. All this paranoia would've lead to worse outcomes if Sugoroku Mutou had not taken matters into his own hands. The old man had witnessed the changes going on within his grandson. Yuugi had transformed his once joyful and carefree attitude to a sullen and sorrowful one. For the old man, it was awful to see that the person he loved the most prayed not to wake up the next morning.

First of all, Sugoroku dragged his grandson into a six-hours-long talk. In the beginning Yuugi had been very stubborn: he cried, wailed, shouted, shrieked, and swore… until the older Mutou threatened to take him to a psychiatrist. With tings settled that way, Sugoroku was able to take out the venom and demons in his grandson heart. They talked about the purpose of life, death, love, and most of all, of Yami. Yuugi was able to confess the old man all his fears, his feelings about the departure of the ancient pharaoh. Feelings he had bottled up and that were breaking him up inside.

-----

_"I miss him Grandpa. I miss him so much it hurts", sobbed the teen, head low and hands fiddling with the bottom of his sweater._

_"I know, my boy. I know your pain, because it's the same one I experienced when I lost my wife. The same feeling that nestled in my soul when I lost your parents."_

_"No! It's not the same. I feel as if …"_

_"…you won't be able to love again. Yes Yuugi, that's what I thought. But then you came and believe me, my love returned stronger than ever. When I thought I had lost everything, you brought faith back to me. And it's time I return the favour", said Sugoroku._

_"Grandpa …I …you've done enough for me…"_

_"No Yuugi, nothing will ever be enough … I won't lie to you, my boy. It hurts and it will for a few months. You'll wake up every morning with that heavy weight in your chest, and you'll still cry when the memories come back. But as the days pass by and you face your inner fears, you'll be able to move on. The weight will become lighter, until one day you won't feel it anymore. You can't bring back the past, but you can make your future right. And remember, your friends and I will always be by your side. I can even bet my entire shop that Yami is somewhere up there, also looking after you."_

_"Thank you, Gramps", Yuugi whispered, allowing fresh tears to flow down his cheeks as he gave the elder a huge hug._

_"Anything for you." Sugoroku chuckled. "And if I didn't know better, I'd swear that Yam is nagging that god of his, Ra, about making your life a reality show so he can own the only channel and see your life twenty-four hours a day"._

_"GRANDPA!"_

-----

When Yuugi turned back into his own self, he apologized to his friends for casting them aside and for his behaviour in the last months. _"Nothing to forgive Yuugi, just glad you're back with us",_ they had said. As weeks passed by, the young teen felt that the weight in his chest was slowly becoming lighter; and realized that, although the support of his family and friends was a decisive pillar in overcoming his depression, he needed to assume some responsibility. That's when Yuugi decided to get to know himself once again. He had always lived with what the others expected from him, never had the chance to develop his true self. And when he did, he discovered a wiser and more confident Yuugi, as well as a hidden talent: drawing.

It had been during a boring class in school. So boring he didn't remember which one. Yuugi had been scratching a piece of paper absently. He was thinking of Yami, and how he would always complain about the mistakes in his History books.

-----

_"Come on, aibou. How can you be studying such an inaccurate text? Here it says: '…ancient pharaohs and priests used to wear jewellery all the time so no matter where they went, their baggy pants and gold items would point out their godlike heritage…' My priests and my people in Ancient Egypt DID NOT wear baggy pants. This book is an entire piece of…"_

_"Yami! I know what you mean, I was also there, on our trip to Memory World, remember? But you have to understand that all of that happened way too many years ago, and that it's natural for some details to get wrong."_

_"You have a point there, aibou. You're right, I should not overreact when it comes to someone making up the entire history of my country.", Yami replied; words dripping with bitter sarcasm._

_"Yeah, you can't expect modern historians to get thousand and thousands years of history right. …And besides, it isn't their fault that you, your priests, and your people loved to wear skirts and dresses"._

_At the sight of the almighty pharaoh's stunned face, Yuugi burst into a fit of giggles and decided it would be better, for his own sake, if he dashed out of the room right then. _

_"Skirts and dresses? SKIRTS AND DRESSES? I didn't wear a skirt! Come back here you little sneak!", the pharaoh shouted, scampering off after his light._

-----

The sudden ringing of the bell, signalling the end of school, had snapped Yuugi out of his thoughts. He had began to put everything away, when a drawing on the corner of his book caught his eye. It was Yami in ancient Egyptian clothes, looking all regally and mysterious. The drawing was truly beautiful: from the ornamental crown to the satin sandals. It was made in pencil, but the shadows were so accurate that you could imagine the tan of his skin and the vibrant colour of his eyes. Waving a quick good-bye to his friends, Yuugi had rushed back to the shop and showed the drawing to his grandpa. The older Mutou was surprised as well, and had encouraged Yuugi to develop his skills. It was just great: while searching for himself, the young teen had found another way to express his emotions.

_So many changes in so little time. And as if they weren't enough, I'm just about to make another_. He stopped shuffling._Goodbye old friends._

The teen looked at the card on top. It was his favourite: the Dark Magician, and by the look of the mage's face, Yuugi could tell that the Duel Monster didn't approve the ways of his master._Don't look at me like that. You were there too. You could've stopped him from leaving, but did you? No…Oh man… stop it, I'm talking to a card._ Without a second thought, the light half wrapped the deck in a golden paper and place the package on the top shelf over his desk. I'll get rid of them later. I don't want Grandpa to question me about it.

Speaking of the devil…

"Yuugi! I'm back! Could you please help me with the groceries?", a voice shouted from somewhere below.

"Sure Grandpa, I'll be downstairs in a minute"

With a dejected sigh, Yuugi turned off his CD player and placed it over his desk. Recently, his drawings had stopped being good enough to calm his inner demons, and now those demos were looking for a way out. Just a few days ago, he had found himself crying over Yami just like after his trip to Egypt, when depression and solitude had become his only companions. Therefore, the young duellist was scared; he didn't want to fall into that empty black hole once again.

"Yuugi! By the time you come down we might have a second Ice Age", Grandpa shouted teasingly.

In spite of himself, Yuugi smiled. Grandpa knew just how to snap him out of his sour moods. The teen grabbed a magazine from his drawer and headed downstairs, feeling both nervous and excited at the same time.

His gate to freedom was printed in that magazine.

He just hoped the old man wouldn't get too suspicious.

**_

* * *

_**

Like it? Hate it? Confused? You know you can leave me a review and I'll be more than happy to answer!

See ya!


	2. Permission Granted

**Chapter 2: Permission Granted  
**

Yuugi entered the kitchen to find at least thirty brown paper bags scattered all over the place. There were so many things that you couldn't tell where the oven finished and the fridge started. Walking carefully, so as not to trip over something and have a nasty fall, the teen placed the magazine over some cans of 'Noodle Soup' and addressed his guardian with a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"Last time I checked, we weren't having an army coming over for dinner."

The elder man stopped piling up some fruit to look at his grandson, an annoyed eyebrow rising up to hide in his greying bangs.

"Ha, ha, ha Yuugi, very funny. But, we must be farsighted. Who knows, maybe the weather will get worse and then we won't be able to go out of the house because the snow is blocking all the doors, and maybe the line will go dead and we'll have no chance to call for aid, and…"

"There's no need to mock me", Yuugi chuckled, dodging the box of cereal flying towards him. "Now, why don't you tell me why did you bought so much of … of everything?"

"The whole market was on bargain, and I wasn't going to waste the opportunity just..."

For the second time in five minutes, the older Mutou was interrupted, but this time the culprit hadn't been his grandson. The jingle of a bell, signalling a new costumer, caught Sugoroku's attention and then the 'I'm-the-owner-of-a-game-shop' personality took over the 'I'm-a-gentle-grandfather-who-just-went-shopping' one.

"I'll get it Yuugi. That costumer deserves my full attention and I don't want to keep him waiting. Time is money."

"Sure, go ahead" the teen replied as he rummaged through the brown bags, looking for that box of chocolate crisp cookies he knew his Grandpa had surely bought. "And they said I was the one with a split personality. Besides, who in his right mind would go out on a weather like this to buy duel card-?...AAHHH!" Yuugi instantly rubbed his forearm, where a small red spot began to appear. "Grandpa? Why did you pinch me?"

Sugoroku stared at his grandson for a while and then shook his head. "My boy, I'm ashamed to say that you have NO sense of business"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and began the boring task of taking all the goods out of the brown bags and placing them inside the cupboards. _I think Grandpa bought all the vegetables and fruits existent in Domino. …Why do we need three different kinds of detergent? Oh my…_Yuugi kept mumbling to himself while the older Mutou talked with whoever had entered the shop. By the time they both finished, the moon had already appeared and several stars were twinkling brightly in the sky.

Stretching his hands and back, and barely suppressing a yawn, Sugoroku entered the kitchen to grab a pot and chocolate powder from a cupboard above the oven. It had been a long day and that, along with the freezing cold that slipped through the door every time a costumer got into the Game Shop had made his old bones ache in protest. Surely a steamy and hot beverage would let him sleep peacefully. Meanwhile, Yuugi's eyes had landed on the magazine. Feeling a little bit apprehensive, the teen cleared his throat and voiced out his thoughts.

"Uhm… Grandpa? I-I need to talk to you about something important." _Great Yuugi, keep stuttering and you'll give it all away._

Noticing the stressed features on his grandson's face, Sugoroku grabbed another mug from the cupboard and poured some hot chocolate into it. Whenever they needed to talk about something serious, a bit of chocolate would bring down the tension and make Yuugi relax. The older Mutou placed the two mugs on the kitchen table and signalled his grandson to sit opposite from him. With a small smile, Yuugi complied and took a sip from his cup. Instantly, warmth spread from his fingers to his chest and all the way to his toesOh yes… he loved hot chocolate. Leaving his hands around the cup to keep them warm, Yuugi took a deep breath.

"What is it Yuugi?", Grandpa asked, seeing that his grandson was still hesitant to start the conversation.

"Well, you see. Every year the most important museums from all over the world hold a convention called 'Artistic Wonders'. It's a huge event in which painters, sculptors and designers get together to show their latest works. This year, Switzerland is the country hosting the convention. And well…last month I read about it in that magazine that comes along with the newspaper, and they promised a ticket to whoever replied a certain quiz and got all the answers right. I thought I could give it a try, and well… I- I won."

"What? How come you didn't tell me before?"

"It's printed in the magazine that came this month. Look." Holding his breath, Yuugi handed the magazine over to his grandpa. The young teen watched intently as the eyes in front of him scanned the paper. "Some of the work is pretty good, and I'm very interested".

"Hmm…"

Sugoroku didn't hear the last comment. His mind was still processing everything Yuugi had said. True, according to the paper there was an 'Artistic Wonders' thingy. True, the editor clearly awarded the young Mutou as the winner. If there was nothing wrong, why did he suddenly felt a slight pang of fear?

"So, my boy, you're telling me that you want to go?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd give me permission. I already have the ticket and everything's included, from the airplane trip to the hotel accommodation", the young one replied.

"What about school? You'd miss an entire week!"

Yuugi's face fell._ Damn…I didn't think about it._ "It would be only a week"

The older Mutou studied his grandson. His first instinct was to say no. But should he? Yuugi had been through a lot recently, but he had successfully overcome all the obstacles. The living proof of it was sitting opposite, looking at him with intense and pleading amethyst eyes. He also knew that, to Yuugi, drawing had become as natural as breathing. Never in his life, besides Duel Monsters, had his grandson showed so fiery passion for something. Denying him permission would surely crush Yuugi's new found ambition. But then…

"Mmm…I'm sure this convention will help you decide if you really want to become an artist. You have a great talent, my boy. We don't want to waste it, do we?"

"Does that mean I can go?", Yuugi's hopes soared high, his knuckles were white from holding the mug so tightly.

"Well my boy, if you truly want to, then you can."

The teen rose up from his char and gave his grandfather a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Grandpa; you don't know how much this means to me."

"Say nothing." Sugoroku laughed, returning the hug. "When are you leaving?"

Yuugi looked at the calendar hanging from the wall. _Today is Monday 22, so that makes …"_In four days. On Friday night."

"So soon?" Sugoroku frowned. "Then I suggest you go to sleep right away. You'll have a lot of things to do on the following days."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Yuugi. Sleep tight", the old man ruffled his grandson's wild hair.

Ignoring the need to jump all the way to his bedroom, Yuugi rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. The young duellist couldn't believe his Grandpa had let him go that easily. And to Switzerland! He had expected the old man to ask questions or suggest someone to go with him. But then again, the old Mutou proved he trusted his grandson completely. _Even though you've only told him half the truth._

Yuugi quieted down his conscience. _What he doesn't know, won't harm him. _

The young teen stripped off his shirt and pants, and dressed in his plain blue PJ's. Lying down on the soft bed, he wrapped the orange sheets around his body. He could still hear the wind howling as it passed through the leaves of the nearby trees. It was on nights like this when his darker half got out of the Puzzle and hid with Yuugi under the covers. There, sheltered from the outside world, the spirit would hold his light's trembling hands in his own and ramble about anything – Joey's progress in duelling, Malik's latest prank on a fuming Kaiba, Tristan disastrous attempts to get Shizuka's attention, the softness of a blushing Yuugi's body – anything to take the young duellist mind away from the nasty and creepy weather. _But that was then... _- a loud thunder made the windows vibrate slightly. Yuugi shivered, but there was no one there to hold him - …_and this is now._

After a few minutes, Yuugi managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Downstairs, Sugoroku looked at the moon with a knowing and worried look on his aged eyes.

* * *

Well, there goes the next one. I hope you liked it!

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcomed.

(Flames will be used to make me some hot chocolate)

* * *

**  
Review Reponses:**

**KNT: **I hope I didn't make you wait to long.

**csrg: **Yep! There's more evil cackle

**Scarab Dynasty: **I promise you'll get dis-confused.


	3. Only a Week

**Chapter 3: Only a Week**

The following day found Yuugi sitting on his windowsill. Lately, this had become a habit for the teenager. He would wake up around five o'clock in the morning and watch the sunrise until his alarm clock went off. It was really a lovely sight to see: the sun ascending into the sky as it spread its warm rays all over the place, giving life and announcing the birth of a new day. That was one of Yuugi's favourite moments. The other was dawn, when the heavenly yellow body would give way to the white moon and the bright stars. Yes… he loved them both, because it was at those moments when he could see the twilight.

The twilight… that faint clarity in the sky when the sun is just below the horizon. There were two twilights each day: one at sunrise and one at dawn. It was the exact time in which night and day became one, when they would be equal as they melded together and painted the sky with shades of every colour. For a few seconds light and darkness balanced each other… just as Yuugi and Yami did long ago. The twilight was, indeed, another way to remember his darker half.

Yuugi was so lost in his thoughts that he almost fell from the windowsill when he heard the shrilling alarm, announcing it was time to prepare for school. Standing on shaky legs, the teen made a beeline to the bathroom in order to take a shower. Everything else was routine: he'd stay under the pouring water, letting the drops damp his hair and soak his skin until it was all wrinkled. Afterwards he'd dry the now wild mane, dress in his usual school uniform, and fix breakfast for his grandfather and him. All in less than thirty minutes. Unfortunately, no matter what his efforts were, Yuugi always found himself running late for school. And that day was no exception.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit dish, Yuugi dashed through the door mumbling - or rather grumbling - a quick goodbye. He arrived to the school yard just when the bell started ringing. He quickly made it to his classroom and plopped himself down on his chair, accidentally banging his head on the desk and sighing in relief. _Good…the teacher hasn't arrived yet…_

"Late again? Take it easy Yug' or the teacher will blame you for damaging the school material. Didn't I tell you to wear a bathin' cap so that you won't waste time dryin' your hair?" a voice chuckled.

Raising his head, Yuugi glared at the owner of such particular accent. Not that he expected anyone else. Jou was half sitting on his desk, his blond hair slightly tousled and his uniform a complete mess of wrinkles. As usual, he was eating breakfast – a turkey sandwich that, to Yuugi, didn't look too healthy.

"Well, at least I don't have to hide myself from the teacher when I eat breakfast. No wonder he complains about munching sounds", he replied playfully.

Some peals of laughter were heard from behind and Yuugi turned around to find Honda and Otogi clutching their sides. He heard but didn't see Malik until he looked down, where said boy was rolling and pounding on the floor. Just when Jou was going to smack some heads, the teacher entered the classroom and everyone took their seats. After greeting the students, the professor began the lesson, writing 'who-knows-what' on the blackboard while talking to himself; totally oblivious to the whispered conversations taking place behind him.

"So… did you ask your grandfather about the convention?" a white haired boy on Yuugi's right asked.

Yuugi gazed at Ryou, and in turn watch as Malik - who was sitting behind the albino - dragged his desk forward so he could hear better. A loud screeching sound reverberated through the classroom as both, the chair and the table, scraped against the tiled floor. When the teacher turned to "shush" at the noisy Egyptian, Malik gave him a toothy grin and then nodded at Yuugi, letting him know that he had his full attention. The three of them had grown very close since their darker halves went away. It was like some kind of unspoken bond joined the three lights. And even more, the amethyst-eyed boy had a slight suspicion that, just like him, the former owners of the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod were suffering from the same feeling of loneliness.

"Yes, I talked to him last night, and fortunately he let me go"

"Oh man! That's really wonderful." Otogi whispered, "Coming to think about it, I wonder if Duel Dice Monsters is considered an 'artistic wonder'"

"Well I wonder if you left your brain at home and I don't say anything about it", Honda snapped.

"I prefer leaving my brain behind than not having anything at all..."

"Hey, knock it off guys!", Malik said, joining the conversation.

"You know, Mr. Egypt here's right…,"

"Of course I'm right blond twerp! I'm the only one allowed to make snide comments".

Yuugi snickered. Things were always like this. Otogi and Honda would start the day by throwing nasty comments at each other and then, Jou and Malik would end it at each other throats, all the while being watched by a sheepish Ryou, who tried to hide his smile between the pages of a thick book. Feeling someone watching them, Yuugi glanced at the furthest corner of the classroom to meet a pair of cold, blue eyes that immediately turned away as they got caught. Seto Kaiba had been staring their way… well, not exactly… in fact, he had been staring at the blond object of his affections… or should I say lover? (whose arms 'happened' to be squeezing the air out of an Egyptian teen)

A month after the Ceremonial Battle, Jou confessed his love for the CEO and to everyone's surprise, Kaiba admitted that he returned those feelings. The news about the new couple spread through the school faster than gunpowder, and two weeks later both lovebirds could be seen walking hand by hand in the cafeteria. This relationship let Jou discover a soft and caring Kaiba he had never expected to exist. The taller boy had even softened his attitude when it came to Yuugi and the gang. At the same time, Jou had gained such self-confidence that no comments would bring him down like they did before. The blond teen had developed quite a Kaiba-backbone. They truly complemented each other, and due to this, had bowed to spend the rest of their lives together.

Yuugi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Mr Katsuya! I suggest you let go of Mr. Ishtar's throat if you don't want to get a week of detention", the sudden voice of the professor boomed through the classroom.

With an exasperated sigh, Jou sat back down on his chair. Taking out his cell phone, he sent a message to Kaiba. When the CEO read it, he smirked; looking at Jou as the blond one give a wink in return.

Startled by the sudden outburst, Yuugi stared ahead; only two find another pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes that glared at him with something between resentment and hurt. Blue eyes that belong to none other than Anzu. Yuugi glared back and pointedly turned his head towards the window. He didn't need to start thinking about that girl, not after what happened…

Yuugi's pencil snapped in two.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Malik had been watching Yuugi. Their glances met and they give each other a tiny nod. They would talk to Yuugi later. After everything the lights had gone through, they couldn't help but feel protective and worried about their fellow light. In fact, Ryou didn't approve the idea of Yuugi staying alone for a week on another country, but he hadn't told anything in fear of upsetting the shorter teen. Malik, feeling the same way and looking for advice, had decided to talk to his sister Ishizu, but the woman said that maybe they were worrying too much. After all, Yuugi had to face the world on his own. After all, it was only going to be a week.

But that afternoon, when school was over, Yuugi ditched Ryou and Malik, saying he needed to prepare everything for the trip.

Over the next three days, the short boy avoided any kind of questions. He would arrive home from school and prepare his suitcase, ignoring the phone calls from Ryou and Malik and the watchful eyes of his grandfather. Three days that came and went too slowly for Yuugi, but too fast for the rest.

By the time Friday arrived, everyone felt a little bit anxious. On Yuugi's case, guilt was eating him up inside. First of all, Malik and Ryou had been analyzing every single movement he made; and to make matter worse, everyone had gathered at the airport to say goodbye. Not even the occasional bickering between Kaiba and Jou was able to get him in a better mood.

Yuugi sighed and turned around to look at his guardian, who was watching him with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you sure you've got everything you need? Passport, ticket, toothbrush? My number? Jou's number? Ryou's number? Honda's number, Otog-..."

Yuugi laughed, and hugged him. "Of course Gramps, I've got everything. You don't have to worry."

The older Mutou gave a tiny nod in response, but his voice was somewhat quivery. "I can't help it Yuugi, it's rare to see you go on your own. You didn't even let someone accompany you".

"Come on, it's not that bad. Anyway, I bet you'd die out of boredom"

Jou butted in. "Nahh, Yug' is right. We'll survive without you for a week. Give us a call on Saturday will you? To know the hour your plane arrives…"

"_Passengers of flight 3603, to Switzerland, please proceed to board the plane on gate 12-A. We repeat: Passengers of flight …. "_

"That's my flight. W-well, I guess this is the goodbye".

Everyone nodded. Tristan and Otogi ruffled Yuugi's hair affectionately, while Jou and Ryou hugged him tightly. After shaking hands with Kaiba and promising Malik tons of chocolates, Yuugi grabbed his handbag and headed for the boarding gate. He heard everyone biding farewell, but didn't glance back. Had he, the others would have seen the tears that trailed quietly down their friend's cheeks.

Twenty minutes later, flight 3603 to Switzerland took off from Domino City.

-()-()-()-

"…_put your seats in an up straight position and fasten your seatbelts"_

The annoying voice repeated the speech three more times in three different languages. This was enough to wake up Yuugi from his light slumber. Groaning, he tried to stretch his legs as far as the seat in front allowed him to. His entire body was numb and his neck felt funny from sleeping in a bad position. As blood rushed down his dozed limbs, Yuugi dared to look out of the window. Bright rays greeted his vision and he blinked at the sudden light. The Alps could be seen far away, as if scratching the fluffy and white clouds painted against the cerulean sky.

Yuugi felt like flying through heaven.

A sensation that was soon replaced by anxiety, as the plane started his manoeuvres to land on Zurich Airport. No, he didn't like the feeling of having a hole in his stomach.

When Yuugi arrived at the terminal, there was a taxi waiting to take him to the hotel. The prize really meant it when it said everything was included. As the taxi sped through the quiet streets, Yuugi took his first insight into Zurich. It was truly a beautiful city. Houses resembling those on the fairy tales, with neat front porches and snow covered lawn. Tranquillity and peace could be smelled in the early morning wind. Though winter still lingered in the air, it wasn't as cold as in Domino. And this, sweetened Yuugi's bitter mood.

Once in the hotel, Yuugi decided to take a shower, since he had some time left before the convention opened its doors to public. As water ran down his body, dampening his hair and skin, and washing away all the tensions of the day, realization hit him. For the first time in eighteen years he was totally alone; on his own. There was no one on the other side of the door, waiting for him, following his every step. Yuugi shivered. He couldn't decide if he liked that feeling or not. After all, there had always been someone to watch over him.

He guessed he would have to grow accustomed to it.

After refreshing, Yuugi put on a pair of navy blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black turtle-neck sweater. Grabbing his sketch pad and entrance ticket, he headed towards the convention, which was held in a colonial-styled building only ten minutes away from the hotel. As expected, there was already a five street long queue, but thanks to his invitation he got into the building inmmediately.

Yuugi's jaw hung open. _Whoa! This is amazing!_ He was surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of art pieces. Some plain and simple, but others utterly amazing. Sculptures, paintings, city models…he could grow tired from naming them all. With a slight smile playing on his lips, Yuugi began his 'wonder-tour', taking small notes every now and then. His Grandfather, his friends, and his other half, already forgotten.

For the next two days, the teen would wake up early and visit the convention, returning to the hotel late at night after touring around the city. By Saturday, he began to prepare everything for his flight.

-()-()-()-

Meanwhile, in Domino, the week passed without notice. The only important facts involved Jou moving into the Kaiba mansion, much to the CEO's delight; and the explosion of the science laboratory, thanks to Malik and his mixing abilities. Other than that life was normal in the city.

On Saturday, all the gang, including Seto Kaiba, met at the Game Shop. They had decided to ride to the airport in one of Kaiba's limos and surprise Yuugi. Ryou and Malik were pretty curious about how the trip turned out to be, while Otogi wanted to know if there were any new games at the convention. Kaiba, Ryou and Honda remained silent, and Jou was pacing the living room rather nervously. It had only been a week, but they already missed their friend too much. Maybe… just maybe… they could hang out together that night. Everything was ready; they only had to wait for Yuugi's phone call telling them the hour at which his plane arrived.

"Jou! You're giving me a headache. Stop pacing around like a father expecting the birth of his first child", Sugoroku begged, his eyes a little dizzy from watching the blond boy walking up and down.

"Sorry Grandpa. It's just that I'm anxious…"

"Father? Anxious? Kaiba's expecting a child? How come you never said a word about it?" Honda teased.

"WHAT?" Seto bellowed.

Sugoroku decided this was the best time to offer his guests some drinks, so he went to the kitchen in search of the beverages. Oh, scratch that… In fact he didn't want to be there when Kaiba murdered Honda.

"Oh, I can imagine the baby…," Malik chirped, ignoring the nasty look in Jou's eyes, "he will have blond hair, blue eyes, and an arrogant and dumb personality just like his parents".

"You've just signed your sentence of death?" Jou snapped, clenching and un-clenching his fists as he approached Malik.

"Huh? I don't remember writing one, but if you touch me I promise you will", the Egyptian hissed.

"….and Shizuka and I will have three babies as beautiful as…"

Everyone fell silent. A loud crash was heard and when Mr. Mutou returned to the living room, he found Jou grabbing Otogi's hair and grumbling something that sounded like "Not with my sister…not while I live".

Sugoroku cleared his throat. "Here boys, I brought you a drink. Maybe it will cool you down".

Everybody settled down and grabbed their drinks. But peace wasn't going too last.

"A Kaiba-Jou baby, uhh, I'm shivering", Malik snorted. A second later, the Egyptian teen found himself in a headlock.

"Malik, you're …"

The telephone rang.

"It's Yuugi! I'll get it!" Jou rushed to the hall and picked up the phone.

Silence fell over the living room once again. Everyone strained their ears trying to hear some of the conversation. But they couldn't make out a single word.

Seto was getting impatient. He had a very bad feeling which only turned worse as he heard Jou stutter. The blue-eyed glanced at the hall just in time to see his lover walk in; hands still holding the cordless phone. Suddenly, Jou swayed on his feet and would have fall down on the floor if Seto had not come for his aid.

"Jou! What is it? What's wrong?" Ryou asked, kneeling beside his friends and placing a hand over the blond's shoulder.

"Yu-Yuugi"

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is…"

"What's wrong?" Honda interrupted, fearing the worst, "At what time does his plane arrive?"

"T-that's the problem…" Jou said, looking up at his friend with tears falling from his brown eyes, "…h-he said he is not comin' back…ever again".

_...ever again..._

* * *

(evil cackle) We've discovered Yuugi's little secret. Now it only gets better...right?.

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcomed.

(Flames will be used to do flame dance)

* * *

**  
Review Reponses: **

**crsg:** Yes! A little mystery does well to our souls.

**KNT:** Thank you very much -! Well I wanted to place the fic in Europe, so the idea just popped in my head (ouch!)

**Sailor Centauri:** Thanks!

**Master Elora Danna:** Yes, I kept telling Yuugi the same thing, but the boy completely ignored me! Who knows what was going through his mind! I didn't mention the pairings, because I'd give some part of the story away. As I said it's a not surprising surprise. But I can tell you Jou and Seto are going to be together. (wink)


	4. A Broken Promise

Thank you to all those that take their time and read the story.

Chapter 3 has been revised, mainly because I didn't feel very happy with it. I wrote it between exams, and I guess half my brain was with physics and the other half with the fic. Hope you like the revised version and enjoy the new chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**  
Chapter 4: A Broken Promise**

_…ever again…_

_"WHAT?"_

"Y-you've got to be kidding. What do you mean?" Ryou unconsciously tightened his grip on Jou's shoulder. "Where is he?"

"He j-just said that and h-hang the phone. I don't know anything more" Jou winced.

"B-but…"

"This is getting us nowhere! I'm going to Kaiba Corp to track down Yuugi's movements. We may get to him in time. Jou come with me. Ryou, visit Malik's sister and ask if she knows anything. Both of you," Kaiba pointed to Honda and Otogi "go to that stupid magazine quarters and get all the information you can."

With that, Kaiba dragged a teary-eyed Jou to the door and into the car outside. Two minutes later, the engine roared as the car rushed down Domino streets, at the same time that Otogi and Honda sped to the local newspaper.

Ryou was still kneeling on the floor, hands clutched in white fists. His body trembling with suppressed rage as pained tears slid down his cheeks.

"We knew something was up… we felt it…and now Y-Yuugi…"

"Don't blame yourself Ryou. It's neither yours nor my fault. We need to find Yuugi and talk some sense into him."

"We'll never find him"

"There's still hope. Come on, let's go", Malik said, extending his hand to help Ryou up.

"Wait…Mr. Mutou…"

But the old man was nowhere in sight. Somewhere between Jou's confession and Kaiba's outburst, the owner of the game shop had disappeared. With a dejected sigh, both lights left the Game Shop. If they were feeling horrible… surely Mr. Mutou was broken.

Said man was upstairs, in his grandson's bedroom. His grandson's empty bedroom. A forlorn look in his eyes; a crumpled magazine in his hands.

_-()-()-()-_

Yuugi hang the phone, releasing the breath he had been holding. He felt bad, very bad. His hands were shaking, and his knees almost gave away beneath him. He needed to think, to get things straight before guilt consumed his soul and he regretted his actions. It was difficult to ignore the uneasy feeling with that dreadful conversation playing itself over and over in his head.

"_Hello?"_

"_Jou? It's me, Yuugi."_

"_Hey man!…glad to hear from ya at last! I'd thought I'd be stuck here all day. How was that convention thingy?"_

"_It was great, there were lots of things. It really gave me a new perspective. But I didn't call you for that. How is Grandpa?"_

"_He's okay. Everyone's okay, especially Kaiba…" Yuugi could almost see the smirk on Jou's face, "I moved in with him, but that's a story I'll tell ya tonight durin' dinner. So then, tell me when ya arrive."_

"………"

"_Yuug'?"_

"………"

"_YUUGI?"_

"_L-listen Jou" Yuugi inhaled deeply, "I can't go back."_

"_You mean today? Is there some kind of problem at the airport? 'Cause I'm sure Seto can send his private plane to pick you up, and…" _

"_NO! That's not it…what I mean is that I'm not going back to Domino. I don't want to."_

"………"

"_Jou?"_

"_You better stop joking, Yuugi. This isn't funny."_

"_I'm not. Believe it or not, it's the truth. I've had enough…"_

"_A-Are you NUTS? How? W-When? You planned this all along, didn't you? You…you tricked us!" Jou was starting to lose his temper._

"_No, listen to me…", Yuugi begged._

"_This is about HIM, isn't it? You can't stand being where he was…"_

"_DON'T you dare mention him! Yami has no place in my decision and you want to know WHY? Because he is NO longer here. I just called to say goodbye. I know you'll deliver my message to the others. Take care of Grandpa, and thanks for everything you've done for me."_

"_Y-Yuugi! Wait! You can't do this!"_

"_I'm sorry. Bye Jou."_

Sorry. Was he really sorry? No, not really. Not anymore. Planned? Yes, it was planned since the day that magazine fell in his hands. It was an opportunity…a chance to escape and start all over again. With no background, no titles, and not prejudices. The contest proved to be the perfect gateway. He worked really hard to get all the answers right and in the end, his efforts were rewarded. Yuugi found himself with a ticket to freedom.

From there, everything went as expected. And the last week only encouraged his decision. He liked to own his life. To not know what was going to happen the next day.

Yuugi smirked. _Predictable_. His friends were so predictable that he could almost imagine their reactions. And above all, Kaiba's reaction. The CEO would try to track him down, but the short teen had been very careful about that. Kaiba wouldn't beat Yuugi at his own game.

"… _please proceed to board the plane on gate 25-B. We repeat: Passengers of flight 4792, to… "_

The tricolour-haired boy looked down at his boarding card. Yes, indeed, it read: '_Flight 4792'_. Just as planned. Once more Yuugi handed the card to the flight attendant, and once more he was lead to a seat near the window. Once more, said teen felt into a light slumber.

But this time _'Flight 4792'_ took off from Zurich Airport to a destination only Yuugi knew.

_-()-()-()-_

Night fell over Domino City, laying out its navy blue coverlet and bringing sleep to the people below. The sky was full of dark clouds and the few stars that could make it through the black mass, twinkled faintly.

A pair of honey eyes stared out the window Jou was laying on a couch in Kaiba's mansion, arms under his head and legs crossed over at the ankles. He was getting cold, but didn't feel like moving. It was incredible how five minutes had changed his entire mood. He could hardly remember what happened after his conversation with Yuugi. Everything was a blur; a mix of noises, people, phone calls and his lover's soothing words.

Jou turned on his side closing his eyes. _Think like Yuugi would_. That's what Seto said when they arrived at Kaiba Corp. They had made thousands of phone calls that only confirmed what they already knew. That one Yuugi Mutou had arrived at Switzerland Airport last Saturday, gone to the convention every day of the following week, and left the hotel early that morning. Frustration and anger had gripped Jou's heart and he had nearly collapsed in sorrow on the office's floor. Due to that, Seto had decided to send him home.

And as if it hadn't been enough, when he arrived at the mansion he met Mokuba's questioning gaze. The younger Kaiba had been expecting Yuugi to come over for dinner. Jou watched as the colour drained from the raven-haired boy's face when he told him the news. The boy turned around like a robot, ran to his room and slammed the door in the process. He had refused to come out.

"Damn Yuugi, why? Why?"

Jou stood up from the couch when he heard someone opening the front door. A quite dishevelled Kaiba entered the living room, stumbling over the couch and placing his head between his hands. A couple of minutes passed and Kaiba still hadn't looked up. Jou watched him expectantly, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nothing", Kaiba whispered.

"What?", Jou's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. There's no clue to where he could have gone"

"Rubbish! You the almighty CEO, owner of a worldwide company, you the one that broke through Pegasus computer system at Duel Kingdom, YOU who organized Battle City and built Kaiba Land, couldn't track down a simple teenager? I DON'T believe it!"

Seto said nothing to his lover sudden outburst.

"What about the others?" Jou started to pace back and force, his voice a low growl "Did ya talk to them?"

"According to "Dice-Boy" and "Monkey-Boy" The magazine editor washed his hands. They said they aren't responsible for what could have happen to Yuugi. Their only obligation was to hand the ticket over to the winner, and well… that's what they did. Needless to say Mr. Mutou cancelled his subscription."

"That's NOT the point! What 'bout Malik and Ryou?"

"Ishizu couldn't help them, though she believes Yuugi will come back someday."

Jou stared at his boyfriend with a look of disapproval on his features. All of a sudden he headed towards the closet and took out his jacket. Startled, Seto jumped from the couch and grabbed the blond's wrist forcefully; jerking the teen around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?", the CEO asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to look for Yuug', and I'll find him."

"No, you're not going anywhere..", tightening the hold on the wrist, Kaiba forced Jou back into the living room, pushing him down onto the coach and grabbing his shoulders to stop him from running away. "…things are bad enough as they are to have you running around clueless. What we really need are facts."

"But Yuugi could be almost anywhere…"

"Then it's his fault." Kaiba placed two fingers on Jou's lips to silence the upcoming protest, "No wonder, he was the light of that arrogant spirit of the Puzzle. They have the same selfish and stubborn attitude. Look what his departure had done to you. You're broken. But don't worry; I'm here to hold you. I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared from my life…"

Kaiba kissed Jou slowly; placing his arms under the other's back, bringing him close to his body. Time passed, both of them ignoring the need to breath as their hands caressed each other's face. Nipping at Jou's lower lip, the taller boy broke the kiss slowly while the blond buried his head in his lover's chest."

"I broke a promise I made to him." Jou's voice came out muffled.

"To Yuugi? What kind of promise?", the CEO asked, pulling back from the embrace and looking right into his lover's brown eyes.

The blond shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Not to Yuugi. To Yami…It was the night before the Ceremonial Battle…"

-----

_Gentle ripples of water pooled around the ferry as it sailed swiftly across the Nile River. The slight breeze, smelling of dessert and sun, played with Jou's hair as the teen looked at the endless blue before him. He'd been out on the deck for a while now, wondering about everything and anything. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt a hand over his shoulder. _

"_Hello Jou", the visitor said._

_Turning around and looking down at his friend, Jou smiled, "Hi there, Yami."_

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping?" the former Pharaoh asked._

"_Uh…y-yeah, but I had a lot of my mind, and I thought some fresh air could help me a little."_

_The red tinge that appeared on the blond's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the spirit. Smirking knowingly, he let the subject drop and leaned against the rail. Closing his eyes, the former pharaoh let the air caressed his face as he listened to the sounds of the night. A comfortable silence fell upon the two friends. _

"_So you're really leaving…I never thought that day would arrive", the taller boy finally said._

"_To be honest, I never believed it either." A sigh escaped from Yami's lips as he turned to look at his friend. "That's why I'm here. I need you to do me a favour."_

_Jou's head snapped to look at the Pharaoh. The look in those crimson eyes spoke silent volumes about the pain he was going through._

"_Sure, pal. Anything you wish."_

"_I want you to take care of my little angel. It's the only thing I'm asking for. I once thought I'd always be by Yuugi's side. That I would protect his pure light for eternity. But now, I'm on a journey with no return, and I need someone to look after him. He's going to need all of you when I'm gone. Please, take care of him. Help him move on."_

"_Move on?" Jou was astonished._

"_Yes, I don't want him crying over me all his life. Knowing him, that's what he'd do. I want him to be happy…and if his happiness is bound to be in somebody else's arms, then so be it." Yami replied, clutching the railing tightly. The mere thought of someone else touching his love was enough to make his blood boil possessively._

"_We won't leave him alone Yami. I promise that no matter what, I'll always look after Yuug'."_

"_Thanks Jou, you know how much aibou means to me. Thanks for your promise."_

"_It's nothing pal", the blond hair grinned sheepishly while shaking the spirit's hand._

"_I'll leave now. I want to be with Yuugi."_

_Yami smirked at the look that crossed Jou's features. As if he didn't know better. _

"_One more thing, Jou."_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Tell your blue eyes CEO dragon that you love him or I'll put a beautiful Egyptian curse on both of you."_

_Jou's eyes widened, the red tinge returning at full force, while the ancient pharaoh retreated back to his light's cabin between chuckles._

-----

Kaiba, who had been quiet through the entire revelation, felt something stinging in his eyes. Was it sorrow? Despair? Shame?

"He asked me to look after Yuugi, and now…" Jou sobbed into his lover's chest, pouring all the tension of the day through his tears.

The CEO sighed, "Let's call it a night. Tomorrow morning, we'll be able to think better."

He helped Jou up and together made their way to the bedroom. Minutes later, they were both asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcomed.

(Flames will be used to burn a certain magazine)

* * *

**  
Review Responses:**

**KNT:** Don't worry! I won't make Yuugi suffer...too much (whistles innocently)


	5. Wrong Choice

Happy Valentine's Day!

May love and friendship be with you always.

_"A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."_ - Arabian Proverb -

_"Love doesn't make the world go round, it makes the ride worthwhile."_ - F.P. Jones -

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wrong Choice**

Yuugi cursed himself from his lack of foresight. The teen was sitting in a coffee shop, pondering on some matters that had been ignored during the development of his plan. How he didn't stop to think about such things was beyond his grasp. He had succeeded in getting away from Domino City, but now what? He had nowhere to go, no way to earn a living; he didn't even know the city. As Otogi would say, "this was a bad example of acting before thinking".

Finishing his cup of chocolate and placing it on the table, Yuugi grabbed the newspaper he had bought the moment his airplane landed, and looked at the ads section. Most of the flats were really expensive and some others were a little beyond his possibilities. Maybe he should look for a little room. After all, he didn't know how much time his savings would last. A certain advertisement caught his attention.

"_Single room, cheap price. Interested? Go to Yester Street 54 or call 786-98-09."_

An opportunity he just couldn't let go.

Yuugi didn't notice the waitress lurking through the booths, in hopes of cleaning his table for the next costumer, until she approached him with her hands on her hips.

"Would you like anything else, dear?" she asked.

"Huh?...No thanks. I'm okay."

The teen didn't move. The waitress tried again.

"So you're finished?"

"Yes, thank you."

The teen continued to look at the newspaper. The waitress stared in shock. _Had she just been ignored? _Well then, desperate times call for desperate measures…and some indirect comments wouldn't hurt, would they?

"You know, we've got plenty of people waiting. If you don't need anything, you could go and read the newspaper somewhere else."

Startled, Yuugi blushed brightly and mumbled an apology. Grabbing his handbag, he stood up, and headed for the door.

Pleased with herself, the waitress started to clean the table. Only one hour before his turn was over, and then she could go home and rest her sore legs. The new costumers, an elderly couple, entered the shop and sat at the table, asking for two cups of coffee. Just when the waitress was about to retrieve the order, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found the tricolour- haired boy looking at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where is Yester Street?"

-()-()-()-

Ryou gazed out the school window, not really seeing the ground below. It was barely believable that just two weeks ago he had seen Yuugi off at the airport, not knowing it would be the last time he talked to his fellow light_. Looks can be quite deceiving._ _Who would have thought that behind that cheerful façade laid a tormented heart? _He had ignored his suspicions and now regretted it. He truly regretted it. First Bakura, and now Yuugi. Everyone he loved or truly cared for was slowly disappearing from his life.

Yes, Ryou had loved the ancient thief, but had never admitted it. Over the last few days, before Ceremonial Battle, Bakura had been more gentle, more caring…more human. Ryou didn't mind all the beatings, all the slicing words, all the times of betrayal, because he knew what the cause of such harsh treatment was. It was the same treatment Bakura had received when he was just a little boy in Ancient Egypt. That's why the spirit was always on the defensive. But Ryou knew what lied beneath that cold heart, he had seen it once…

-----

_Ryou threw his book across the room. He couldn't bring himself to finish his homework, mainly because of the slight headache he'd had all day and that, now, seemed to be getting worse. The albino teen sighed and slumped on the bed, making the springs creak in protest. He knew so much noise would disturb Bakura, but right then he didn't care. A flash of light emerged from the Millennium Ring._

"_QUIET, boy! Don't you see I'm trying to rest? Or are you too stupid to realize it?", the spirit snarled. "You should be sleeping by now! I need your body tomorrow and I can't use it if it's all worn out. My plans won't succeed and it will be your fault, just like always!"_

_Need…use…fault…always._

_Ryou didn't even flinch at the hard tone. But it did help to worsen his headache._

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you, mortal!" Bakura shouted, grabbing the teen by the neck. Only then, did the thief realize the pale features on his light's face; only then, did his heart skip a beat._

"_What's gotten into you?"_

"_I-I've got a headache, more like a migraine, b-but I'll be okay."_

_Bakura looked at Ryou's brown eyes, searching his mind for the truth. The light teen closed his eyes when he saw the thief raise his left hand to his face. He waited for the blow that was sure to come… but, instead he felt a pair of fingers being pressed over his eyelids, inducing him to sleep. Ryou welcomed the tingling sensation that ran from his head, down his spine and to the tip of his toes, making his migraine fade away._

_Just before sleep overcame his senses, Ryou felt Bakura's fingers playing with his hair, caressing the bridge of his nose, and trailing them down his cheek to reach the sensitive spot behind his earlobes. The albino wanted to say so much, but darkness enveloped him as the thief tucked him into bed. _

_The following morning, Ryou woke up as good as new. The headache was only a distant memory. He finished his homework in time and rushed to school, arriving just as the bell rang. The day passed uneventfully, and that night, lying in the dim light of his room, a single thought roamed his mind. _

_Bakura never took over his body._

-----

Maybe if Ryou had asked, the spirit of the Ring would've stayed. Maybe not. It was too late to know, anyway. The albino looked away from the window, paying attention for the first time to the bickering between his friends. Not that he didn't know what they were arguing about. The rumours behind the disappearance of Yuugi Mutou had spread wildly through the entire school. Only when Mr. Mutou had talked to the principal – coming up with a fake excuse about his grandson's leaving - did the gossips quieted down.

"What about the return ticket that allowed Yuugi to come back to Domino? If he swapped it, the change could be tracked down by Kaiba's computer," Otogi pointed out.

"Well, yeah. According to Seto's research…" Joey said, ignoring Malik's rolling of eyes, "…that was one of the main obstacles. Yuugi neither changed nor sold his ticket, which means, he still has it and maybe bought a new one so his movements couldn't be followed."

"Bought a new one?" Honda repeated. "But who did he get the money from?"

This time, Malik was the one to answer.

"I assume that Yuugi took all his savings and the money his parents left him." Looking at the confused faces before him, the Egyptian elaborated. "Yuugi once told me, that after his parents died, Grandpa Mutou withdraw his daughter's and son-in-law money from the bank and kept it in the Game Shop. Mr. Mutou thought that the money should only belong to Yuugi, telling him to make use of it whenever he needed."

Just then, Kaiba arrived, carrying his metallic portfolios. He had been talking to the Switzerland's hotel manager and to the airline's director, in hopes of getting some information. The brunette had even asked to see the videos on the security cameras but, for obvious reasons, his request had been turned down.

"How is Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"Not better, but at least he got out of his room." Kaiba answered.

"And what about Yuugi?" the blond-haired tried once again.

"Nothing."

"If…" Honda started.

"I don't think school is the most appropriate place to talk about these matters. We could have someone eavesdropping and not realizing it." Ryou said quietly. "There's no need to revive the rumours."

Everyone became silent and turned to look at the albino teen. But the brown gaze was not fixed upon them. It was looking beyond their table, into a pair of blue eyes staring slyly at the gang. Ryou didn't want Anzu to meddle in this situation. It would only make it worse.

_And what would they tell her anyway? _a part of him asked.

_The truth_, the other part answered, _that Yuugi has slipped right between our fingers._

-()-()-()-

He read it on the newspaper.

_Yester Street 54_

He read it once again on the sloppy placard hung upside down above the peeled door.

_Yester Street 54_

Then, where the hell was he? After following the directions he got from the waitress, Yuugi found himself in front of a building that seemed about to collapse on itself in any minute. The grey walls had cracks all over them; many of the windows didn't have glass and those few that did, were half broken. Not to mention that this seemed to be the worst part of the city.

Yuugi shrugged, ignoring the alarm that went off in his mind, and pressed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" a rough voice roared from the inside.

"I-I came to see t-the apartment," Yuugi stuttered.

Immediately the peeled door swung open, and a tall, bulky figure appeared on the doorway. The smell of alcohol reached Yuugi's nostrils as he raised his head to look at the person before him. A man in his late forties stood up on swaying legs. His prominent stomach told Yuugi silent stories about his drinking addiction while his badly shaven face greeted the teen with unfriendly, small black eyes.

The figure stared at Yuugi with something close to wonder. Was his mind playing tricks on him? This boy had a pair of stunning and shy lavender eyes filled with so much innocence and trust. He seemed a little boy, but the slight built of his chest told otherwise. Oh, it would be fun to break that innocence, to extinguish the light behind those eyes; to show the teen that the life wasn't as fair as it seemed. The man licked his dry lips, smirking in a way that showed his rotten teeth.

"Follow me," he said.

Yuugi did as he was told. They walked up tumbledown stairs, heading for the roof of the building. Suddenly the man stopped and turned around to look at the short teen.

"What's your name?" he growled.

"Y-Yuugi, sir"

"I'm Earl, and I'm the owner of this building. Renting a room in a place like this is illegal. So if you want to stay here, I suggest you don't tell anyone where you live and avoid meddling up with me. If not, you'll get kicked out. Understood?"

Yuugi nodded. The man laughed ironically.

"Well then, I'll show you to your chambers."

Earl pulled out a rusty key from the pocket of his shabby trousers and opened the door on his left, pushing the startled teen through it. The room was totally empty except for an old and yellow mattress lying on the far corner of the concrete floor. There was a little skylight over the frame of the steel door and a single light bulb - hanging from the ceiling by a single cable - swayed solitary in the dusty fog.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. That's if the cockroaches haven't eaten you alive," Earl snorted cruelly, slamming the door behind him.

Yuugi stood in the middle of the room shaking violently. A little voice nagged at the edges of his mind. G_et out of here, while you still can. Get out! _But he couldn't. Staying in that cranky room would be better than spending the night outside…right?

Placing the handbag in the floor and grabbing his sketchpad, Yuugi stepped out of the room and over to the edge of the building. The soft breeze played with his blond bangs and caressed his face as the teen looked at the ground below. Amethyst eyes closed, losing themselves in past memories.

There were so many feelings in the pit of his stomach. So many things to express… and that was where the sketchpad provided him release. He opened the notebook in a random page and started to draw. Pencil lines crossed the page in an intricate pattern Yuugi only understood. The day soon turned into night, but the young teen kept drawing, pouring in his art his longing to feel protected.

The morning found Yuugi curled on the rooftop, clutching the notebook tightly to his chest. There were dry tearstains on his cheeks. His hands and feet were numb, but his heart was in peace, for in the sketchpad he had drawn his only protector: the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcomed.

(Flames will be used to make me some hot chocolate)

**

* * *

****  
Review Responses**

**KNT: **(Glomps back) I'm glad you're enjoying the story (though I smacked Yuugi in the head for making you cry). And Yami? Well he… oh the phone is ringing! I've got to answer it.

**Kasumi Rose: **Thank you! I asked Yuugi to tell me where he flew off, but the guy told me he didn't read the destination on his ticket. I think we'll have to wait, until he realizes where he landed (wink).

**Sailor Centauri:** Your wish is my command; I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. The Return of the Lost One

First of all, I apologize for my lateness on the update. It was supposed to be uploaded a week ago, but I had exams and couldn't detach myself from the books. Fortunately, vacations are near, so I'll make up for the long wait.

Once again, I'm sorry!

* * *

**  
Chapter 6: Return of the Lost One**

Two years later…

Malik adjusted his slipping sunglasses for the umpteenth time. The young man didn't seem bothered by the sudden wave of heat that stroked the city mercilessly. His Egyptian heritage allowed him to resist high temperatures without a drop of sweat and his cream baggy pants and sleeveless black top helped him to remain fresh. Malik couldn't stop the smug smirk from appearing on his lips as he saw the poor passers-by melting to their very core. Looking at his watch, the teen quickened his pace. If he didn't hurry, he would arrive late at the Arcade, and Jou would make fun of him to no end…once again.

The end of high school proved to be a great change in their lives. For the first time, the decisions they made from now on would take great importance in their future, and for once, they'd have to build their own path by themselves. Old days were now gone, but although each one of them went a different way, their friendship stayed intact and still got together frequently.

Jou was studying Economics in Domino College. Thanks to his boyfriend, the blond-haired notes had improved in such a way that he had gained a scholarship in the prestigious University. Though Kaiba had promised to do so, Jou didn't want Seto to pay for his studies. The blond wanted to prove himself that he was capable of holding some responsibilities and face every challenge without depending on someone. He also worked part time as Seto's assistant, or at least tried to. Whenever the two of them were alone together, there wasn't much time to get work done.

Kaiba finished high school as expected: getting top marks on everything and devoting himself to his company afterwards. The CEO had developed an ambitious plan to expand Kaiba Corp, and with the help of Jou, the project wasn't a dream anymore. He had signed dozens of contracts with different executives all over the world, therefore enhancing his fame and fortune. Due to his business, he travelled around the world a lot, but he was always able to find time for his family. He would even let the gang hang out at his mansion. Anything to keep Jou happy.

Mokuba was now in his teens. Just like his brother, the young Kaiba was an exceptional student. He was popular among his fellow classmates and friends, not for the background of his family name, but for his kindness and loyalty. Puberty had arrived to the teen's life along with all its changes and new experiences. Fortunately, Jou and Seto were always by his side to overcome any kind of difficulty; occasionally being the 'victims' of Mokuba's fatal mood swings.

Otogi and Honda were studying Administration. The owner of Duel Dice Monsters wanted to make his game as famous as the original Duel Monsters. He inwardly knew such dream would be hard to achieve, specially having Kaiba as rival in the game market, but he would give it a try and Honda was more than happy to help. Their crush on Shizuka had faded long ago, when Jou's sister explained she could never feel more than mere brotherly love towards them. Her heart was already taken, and much to Jou's disgust, Shizuka wouldn't say who her crush was. The common feelings of heartbreak brought the two men together, who now were the best of friends.

Ryou, on the other hand, was studying Medicine. After a brief discussion with his father, who wanted Ryou to follow his steps in archaeology, the albino teen left the house and moved into a nice flat near the Game Shop. He even helped in the shop, not for the money but - as Ryou confessed to Malik on day-, to keep an eye on Mr. Mutou. The old man neither change his kind attitude towards the gang nor stop running his business efficiently, but the people close to Sugoroku Mutou couldn't miss out the sad look on his face whenever a young child came by and asked him about duelling tactics. He would spend endless hours in front of the counter, as if his grandson would suddenly enter, with that lost smile upon his face.

The lavender eyes behind the sunglasses dimmed a little. It always happened whenever Malik thought about Yuugi. They've given all hope of finding their fellow light almost a year ago. By that time, Kaiba and Jou had already travelled five times to Switzerland, offering money for any kind of information about the amethyst-eyed teen, and always coming back with so much as fake clue. People who had claimed seeing that boy hanging around a non existent address, others who had swore having had a conversation with him - but when questioned about it stuttered and contradicted themselves -; a mother who had assured that Yuugi was his five-years-old son's classmate...

Many times they had felt their faith soar high when tracking a possible true and accurate line of investigation, only to have it crashing down when they met a dead end. The worst part was that everytime it happened a cloud of depression loomed grimly over the gang, souring everyone's mood.

Desperate as they were, Ryou and Malik had come up with a strange theory. If they had once beenbounded to three dark spirits, it would be likely to exist a connection between the light halves and former owners of the Millennium Items. The two friends had search everywhere, from the ancient scripts on the Ishtar's Museum to the old books of the albino's father. Needles to say, their theory was that…just a theory, or as Kaiba had said: _'a stupid idea created from the very depths of desperation and irrationality, without any trace of realism'. _It was then, when they decided to give up on finding their shorter friend.

Malik was brought back to reality as a small child bumped into him. Startled and a bit disorientated, the Egyptian took in his surroundings. It seemed that he had arrived at Domino Centre, which in his opinion was a _too crowded place with too much children, too much noise, and too much shops._ Great, that only meant that the Arcade was a few blocks away. He only had to wait for the traffic light to turn green.

When Malik was about to cross the street something black and red caught the corner of his eye. Turning around, his heart skipped a bit when he spotted a figure dressed in their old blue school uniform. The person was standing in front of a shop, looking intently at the display cabinet before him. Although Malik was looking at his back, there was no mistake in who the boy was. Spiky black hair tipped with red gave away the identity of the stranger. There was only one person in the entire world whose hair stayed up in such a crazy way… and that person had been missing for two years: Yuugi.

The blond Egyptian felt his blood boil with anxiety; it was as Ishizu had said: Yuugi would come back on his own. And there he was standing in front of a shop, as if he hadn't been missing for three years, as if he had the right to visit Domino City without a care in the world. His first thought was to approach the other boy and hug him to death, but a flick of panic crossed his mind. _What if he runs away when he sees me? The others need to know…but they're at the Arcade. If I call them now, I highly doubt Yuugi will still be here when they arrive._

A crazy and mischievous spark glinted in his lavender eyes. _Well then, if the mountain won't come to Malik, Malik will go to the mountain_

A cry of war was the only warning before Malik lunged himself at the other boy and smacked him in the head. Without a second thought, the Egyptian threw Yuugi over his shoulder and ran at full speed towards the Arcade. Malik felt the other struggling in his grip, but the blond was not going to let his prey escape. Not again. Humming in contentment to ignore the other's cries, the Egyptian congratulated himself for his discovery and 'master plan'.

When the familiar building came into view, Malik sighed in relief. His load was getting heavier by the minute, and his lungs seemed to be about to burst inside his chest. Ignoring the stares of the people around him, and the angry curses thrown at him as he stepped over the foot of a woman at the swing door, the running teen made its way to the duelling arenas, where his friend were entertaining themselves. It seemed that Otogi had challenged Ryou to a match of Duel Dice Monsters and by the looks of it; luck was not on the albino's side.

Honda was the first to spot Malik. He waved at the Egyptian, raising an eyebrow at his friend's strange behaviour. He was about to comment something when Jou snickered at him.

"I know I told you to hurry up man, but you didn't have to take it too seriously."

Pointedly ignoring the blond, Malik came to a stop beside the duelling arena. Jou looked curiously at the carzy Ishtar. His face was flushed with sweat, and his breathing seemed to be erratic. His sunglasses were hanging dangerously from his nose; not to mention that there seemed to be a person draped over his shoulder…

"Malik?" asked Honda with a strangled voice. "Who is this?"

"You…w-won't guess …w-who … I-I found-" Malik panted, dropping the boy face down on the ground.

Hearing the conversation, Ryou looked up from the arena and gazed towards the figure on the floor. His eyes widened and he rushed forward to his friends. The albino already felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. _Could it be? Is this real? Please, Yuugi, tell me it's you. Tell me the nightmare is over. _He looked at Malik, who gave him a tiny nod, confirming who the boy was.

"I saw him staring at a shop at the town centre. I was afraid we would loose track again so I decided to bring him here.", the Egyptian explained.

Kneeling beside the fallen guy, Ryou leaned forward to look at Yuugi's face, only to strangle a cry and back away clumsily with a look of pure shock and disbelief on his pale features.

"What's happening here? And who the hell are you?" Otogi asked, startled by Ryou's behaviour.

The figure on the floor stood up with swift movements, almost royal. First one knee, to maintain balance, then the other. Finally turning around with a flicker of golden light emitted from his pendant, he raised his gaze to the group of friends before him. Friends he had not seen in a very long time. The stranger smiled kindly.

Time froze…a million thoughts and realizations flying in between.

"_It can't be…"_

"_Is this some kind of bad joke?"_

"_Yuu-?"_

"_No, Yuugi's skin wasn't so tanned"_

"_But…"_

"_His hair wasn't that way"_

"…_then…"_

"_His eyes weren't red"_

"…_he is…"_

"_He's definitely not Yuugi."_

An idea formed in everyone's mind, voiced out by a bewildered Jou…

"Y-YAMI!"

* * *

I know I wasn't really conclusive with Yuugi last chapter; but I felt that explaining what happened to him in those two years, would make the story too long and slow. We'll see what happened to him later. Right now, let's focus on the new arrival.

So the pairings are no longer a "secret". And, of course this is going to be Yami/Yuugi, along with… another pair of couples you'll see in the next chapter.

Any comments, suggestions, and/or critics will be welcomed.

(Flames will be used to burn Malik's sunglasses)

**

* * *

****  
Review Responses**

**Sailor Centauri: **Sorry for the tardiness, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and of course, I'm going on with the story.

**cute-Baka: **I agree with you, Yuugi needs to come back on his senses. But, the fact is he's not the best when acting upon his emotions. Only time will help.


	7. Where's Aibou?

A very, very, very HUGE thank you, for those who take their time and read this fic. And a HUGE DOUBLE thank you, for those who review it.

**WARNING:** Spoiler for Yami's real name.

Without anything more to say… on with the fic!

* * *

**  
Chapter 7: Where's Aibou?**

¡Y-YAMI!

Not the expected friend, but an unexpected other. Not the missing light, but the ancient dark. Not Yuugi, but Yami. Was it even possible? Were their minds playing tricks on them or had their common desperation turned into insanity?

No, it hadn't.

There he stood, a corporeal Yami looking at them with a nostalgic and warm gaze. But, there were some clear differences since the last time the gang bid him farewell, three years ago. His once white skin seemed to glitter in the sunlight with its new tan, bringing out the amazing ruby red colour of his eyes and his long black eyelashes. His tricolour hair stood up a little wilder than normal, framing perfectly the angular face and giving the ruler a mysterious and exotic look.

"Long time no see," the former pharaoh greeted.

To see a dead person was one thing, but to hear him talking was beyond reality.

"How c-come..?" croaked Honda. "Why are you…?"

"…alive?", Yami chuckled, "Well, that's a long story. But first of all, I must apologize. I never intended to make my appearance so dramatic and give you a fright-."

"Did you hear that? The 'farrow' (1) is apologizing!" a voice interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever happened with us being 'as discreet as possible', your thick-headness?"

To say Ryou and Malik were shocked would be an understatement. That voices belonged to none others than Bakura and Marik, who now were standing in front of their lights, looking at them curiously. The light albino flinched at the cold brown's stare that followed every one of his movements, while the blond Egyptian glared sceptically at his darker half.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Has the wimp grown brave enough to face me?" Bakura mocked.

"Stay away from him!" Honda shouted, preparing to attack the dark tomb robber.

"You wouldn't dare mortal. I have something you don't, and it's called Shadow Magic!" Bakura cackled, as his Millennium Ring glowed mysteriously. The dark albino raised his hand to attack Honda, when suddenly an unknown force made him fall backwards.

"Don't worry. He's not allowed to perform such magic." Yami assured his friends, while throwing a murderous look at the ancient thief.

"Yami, is it really you?" Jou asked. "Are you really here…?"

"Yes Jou, I am."

"But how…?" the blond whispered.

"It all happened after the Ceremonial Battle…"

-----

_Yami heard the door close behind him, blinded momentarily by the powerful beam that had engulfed his body. _

_When the light faded, he found himself in the throne room, back to his palace in Ancient Egypt. He wasn't clad in leather, but in his pharaoh's clothes: white linen kilt and top, held tightly at his waist by an onyx belt, golden armbands and bracelets on his arms and wrists, and a pair of garnet earrings in the form of ankhs. Draped over his shoulders, a silky purple flowing cape completed the royal outfit._

_Feeling his heart swell with excitement, Yami approached the figures at the end of the room. His six former priests stood by the throne, three on each side, smiling warmly at their long lost ruler. Yami knew them all thanks to his recovered memories: Isis, Seth, Shada, Mahaado, Karim and Akunadin; each one of them bowing respectfully as the ancient ruler walked between them. However, there were two more persons beside the throne; one was Shimon, the Pharaoh's right hand and the other…_

"_Welcome home, my son," the tall figure greeted. _

"_Father!"_

"_It's been a very long journey but in the end, you have fulfilled your destiny. You showed the nature and values of a true Pharaoh: pride, loyalty, kindness and bravery. Welcome to the rest that was denied to you 3000 years ago. Welcome back, Atemu." _

_Yami…no, Atemu was speechless as his father enveloped him in a hug. Returning the embrace, he closed his eyes afraid of thinking, afraid of breaking the enchantment of that moment… afraid of facing the realization the he had found his past but, at the same time, lost his beloved one. _

_When Akunumkanon drew back, Isis approached Atemu and placed a knee on the ground. _

"_Pharaoh, please take this as a gift; as a symbol of your new found power." she said, raising his arms to show a golden crown with a crimson ruby incrusted in the center._

_Akunumkanon took the crown from the priest and placed it solemnly on his son's forehead. Suddenly, Atemu felt jolts of electricity course through his body, renewing his strength and his knowledge of shadow magic. Unexpectedly, his limbs went numb and his eyelids grew heavy, welcoming a dreamless sleep. _

_Two days later, when Atemu woke up, he found Mahaado sitting near his bed. His ancient friend had his eyes closed in meditation, but opened them when he heard the rustle of the sheets._

"_Good morning, Pharaoh."_

"_Good morning Mahaado…But you know you can call me Atemu", the former ruler said, sitting on the mattress. _

"_Ok Pharaoh Atemu", the priest smirked, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the tricolour-haired man. "I'm glad you finally woke up. You father wants you to meet him in the garden. There's something of great importance he needs to tell you."_

"_Something important? What is it?"_

"_You'll see. I'll leave now, so you can get ready."_

_Bowing his head slightly, Mahaado exited the room and closed the door behind him. Atemu looked down at his hands. Hands that had been intertwined with Yuugi's just a few nights ago. Gods, he missed his light dearly. Had he done the right thing? _

_An hour later, Atemu headed to the palace garden's where his father stood waiting for him _

"_Impressed?" Akunumkanon asked, noticing the surprised look on his son's eyes._

"_Yes, I never thought the underworld would look like Ancient Egypt."_

"_It's not the underworld that makes this place look like Egypt, but the magic of your memories. This is as real as you want it to be."_

"_Are you trying to tell me this is all an illusion?", Atemu asked, shock written all over his face._

"_No, not exactly. You're here by the Shadows will."_

"_I-I don't understand, father."_

"_Let me explain. As you know, the Millennium Items were born from sacrifice. Ninety-nine lives were taken to create such powerful objects. Though the Shadow Magic seems ruthless, it does have a sense of justice. The slaughter in Kuruelna village didn't go unnoticed by the shadows, so they took it upon themselves to punish every single being in possession of the items. Unfortunately, Zork controlled the shadows and made them bend to his will, therefore causing the dead of our priests and your later imprisonment within the Puzzle._

_This is a dimension between the underworld, and the real one. We found ourselves in this place after our souls left the realm of the living. We were told that if we wanted to reach the underworld, we would have to pass a series of tests. If we didn't succeed, we would remain here forever, witnessing the destruction of our civilization over and over again."_

"_So, you're still here because you failed?", Atemu asked._

"_No …" Akunumkanon smiled, "…fortunately we all passed the trials, though it took us a couple of centuries to do so. The shadows forgave us and we moved on to the afterlife. Sensing your return, we were allowed to come here to guide you and help you through this process…"_

_Something snapped inside Atemu._

"_No, no, no, NO! After all the things we've been through, after everything MY light and I suffered, after I defeated Zork I still have to face some tests? Is it never going to end? I was never involved in the creation of the Millennium Items!"_

"_My son, you misunderstood me. Your sacrifice in the past and your deeds in the last years had gained you the favour of the shadows. They are not offering you a door to the afterlife, but the opportunity to have a new one, if you want. A new life beside the one you love"._

"_A new life? Does that mean I can go back to Yuugi?"_

"_Yes, but it's not that simple. As you've noticed three Millennium Items are missing: the Rod, the Ring and the Puzzle. You'll have to find them. If you do, you'll be given two options: return to the world of the living or come with us to the afterlife. Giving life is a great gift, and the shadows want to make sure you deserve it, though, if I may say so myself, you've already walked half of the path successfully. Think about it."_

"_I don't nee to think anything. I want to go back. I'll find the three items."_

"_Well then, let me introduce you to your partners in this search", Akunumkanon smirked._

"_Partners? What do you m-"_

"_Hello 'farrow'. Missed us?" two singsong voices from behind Atemu greeted. _

_The ancient pharaoh turned around bewildered, not believing his ears. _

"_Marik? Tomb Robber? What are you doing here?"_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's no way to treat your old friends. Anyway, you're the last one here, so we make the questions", Bakura answered. _

_A cloud of silver smoke filled the room as the voice of Akunumkanon boomed through the place._

"_Shall these spirits whose life was taken fulfil the trials to decide their own and final fate." _

-----

"And so, we began our quest to find the Rod, the Ring, and the Puzzle", Yami concluded.

"And you succeeded?" Otogi asked.

"Of course, lame brain. Would you ever doubt that?"

"There's no need to be rude Tomb Robber." Yami frowned, "It's natural for them to be incredulous."

"Where's justice here?" Jou exploded, unnerved by Bakura's behaviour. "Why did they have the chance to come back after all they did? What did they do to gain the favour of the shadows?"

"I'm sorry Jou, but I can't tell you. It's up to Marik and Bakura to do so. But I can assure you they gained their right to have this opportunity."

"It's been three years." Malik spat bitterly to his dark. "If you worked together, what took you so long?"

"We had to face different obstacles to find the items. Every single trial lasted a year, each one for each spirit whose life had the opportunity to be recovered. So the first year, it was my turn to look for the Rod, because I was the first one to arrive at that dimension. Then in the second year, Bakura searched for the Ring, and in the final year, it was the pharaoh's turn. While a spirit looked for the item, the others two had to help and support him." Marik chuckled. "That was one of the most difficult things, due to the lack of affinity among us."

"Once we found the three items, we were given our original bodies. That's why our features are a little different."

-----

_The three ancient spirits stood in front of the door which Atemu had crossed after the Ceremonial Battle. The Rod, the Ring and the Puzzle hung from each one of the spirit's neck, shining with their new power_

"_You've completed your mission, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu. You have two options: A new life or the afterlife. Which one you choose?", Akunumkanon asked._

"_A new life", the three answered in unison._

"_Then so be it. The Millennium Items will fulfil your wishes. You just have to walk through this door, and the ritual will take effect."_

_Atemu bid farewell to his father while Bakura and Marik nodded in gratitude. Taking a deep breath, the three ancient spirits stepped through the door where a powerful beam blasted them, knocking them unconscious and into their new future. _

-----

"When we woke up, we were lying in front of the temple ruins. Fortunately, Marik knew the way back to the Ishtar's old house. Once there, we formed a plan to come back to Domino. We arrived last night, but it had been so long that we didn't know where to start looking for you. There was no possible way you could still be studying in Domino High, so I went to ask the address of the most famous person in the city: Kaiba. When Malik 'kidnapped' me this morning, I was looking at the Duel Disk advertisement in front of a shop." Atemu finished.

The three spirits laughed and Malik blushed at Yami's commentary. He was embarrassed beyond imagination and to make matters worse, Marik wouldn't stop looking at him.

The dark decided to interrupt his light's thoughts.

"So you're not going to tell us?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" Malik repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tell us why you were running around Domino City with the 'farrow' over your shoulders."

"I-I t-thought it was Y-Yuugi," the blond Egyptian confessed.

And then, he slapped himself mentally.

"A comprehensible error. But then, where's my aibou?" Atemu asked. "I can't wait to see him- to show him I came back to stay."

A very thick silence fell over the group. No one dared to confront the crimson gaze and the possible consequences the truth could bring. Ryou and Malik glanced at each other, apprehensively. A look that didn't go unnoticed by the ancient spirits who frowned at the gang's strange behaviour.

The former pharaoh grew worried as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. "Jou? What's happening here? Where's Yuugi?"

Ryou, who hadn't said a word through the entire encounter, broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Listen Ya-, I mean Atemu. I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" the albino's voice felt his eyes water with tears, as his voice broke into sobs "…but Yuugi has been missing for the past two years."

Marik and Bakura gasped incredulously. Atemu turned completely white.

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

The tricolour-haired man felt as if a thousands bricks had hit him fully on the chest. He stood frozen in shock, as the information melted through every fibber of his being. A part of his soul told him he was being tricked while the other, the rational one, confirmed his worst fears.

"It was a year after you left," Malik continued, "Yuugi was really broken; so many things had happened, things that took him to the very edge of isolation, and then… when we thought he had recovered, he… he disappeared."

"NO! It can't be possible; my aibou would NEVER do something like that."

"He was not the light you once knew…", Ryou tried to explain.

But Atemu was not listening. Three words were ringing endlessly inside his head: _Yuugi…his Yuugi, gone. _The former pharaoh fell to the ground on his knees, his fingers clenched into white fists. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. All his hopes and dreams came crashing down in a matter of seconds. Desperation and despair gripped his heart while vultures of anger licked his blood, swearing - claiming revenge to whomever or whatever had caused his aibou such grief.

"How did this happen?" he whispered, "How?"

Suddenly the former pharaoh went limp, and would have suffered a nasty fall if Jou hadn't rushed to his side, holding him by the shoulders. The blond laid Atemu on his back, shaking the stiff body. Only then, did he notice the crimson eyes were open, looking at him with glazed irises.

"Yami? YAMI? Snap out of it man! You're freaking me out!"

Marik grabbed Jou's hand and spat bitterly.

"Calm down twerp, the pharaoh is alright. He only made the transition to his soul room."

Ryou looked at Bakura, who gave the light an almost imperceptible nod. There could be a way to contact Yuugi through their shared soul rooms. That was, if Yuugi was still there…

-()-()-()-

Atemu opened his eyes. Looking around, he mildly noticed the changes within his chambers. Where once stood a maze of stairs, traps, dead ends, and doors; now was a huge, spacious, Egyptian-styled room. Golden tiles and columns - decorated with hieratic writings and ancient symbols - gave the room a royal and magnificent aura, suiting perfectly its exotic owner. Unfortunately, the former ruler's mind was too preoccupied with other matters to acknowledge such wonderful scenery. Walking slowly, he approached the door that connected to the hall between his soul room and that of his light. The pharaoh gasped in horror at what he saw.

Normally the hall would shine faintly thanks to the light coming from Yuugi's soul room, but now it was completely dark. Concentrating on his powers, Atemu made the Millennium Puzzle glow, which showed that for the first time in years, the door to his aibou's chambers was closed. And if it wasn't enough, a thick layer of ice covered the door, forbidding the entrance to anyone who dared to enter the shattered room.

Yuugi's hurt ran far more deeply than what Atemu had first thought. The light half has closed his heart to everyone, sealing the door so tightly that it was impossible for the former ruler to trespass the ice, not if Yuugi didn't want to be reached.

Placing an open palm on the frozen door and the other over his heart, Atemu made a promise; his crimson eyes glowing with determination.

"I'll find you, aibou. With the Puzzle as my witness, I swear I'll find you. I'll bring you back to me."

_I swear I'll find you…my angel._

* * *

**Aibou** means partner. It's the wayYami refers to Yuugi in the Japanese series.

**(1) "Farrow":** That's a little pun. A few days ago I was watching some (horribly) dubbed Battle City episodes. There was this part where Marik swore revenge to Yami, but the subtitles said 'farrow' instead of 'pharaoh'. I was cracking up when I read it, and because I couldn't imagine Marik and Bakura calling Yami by his name, I decided them to give a new 'nickname' to our favourite pharaoh.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**csrg:** Here's more! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Nightmare Terror:** Are you a seer? Yes! Yami's arrival had to something to do with Shadow Magic (well… more or less, but I hope this chapter answered your question)

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Yes, fortunately he came back (with a little bit of drama, if I may say so), and will get to Yuugi soon. Thanks, for reviewing.

**Sailor Centauri: **Thank you!

**Strega:** As you say, I would also probably freak out if someone ran off with me, but then Yami was too shocked to react (not to count the surprise he received later), and Malik was very impulsive. I can assure you that Yami won't let anything stand between him and his light.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Thank you! Your wish is my command; I hope you liked this chapter.

**Feebeefi: **Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Hikari's-dark-side: **Hopefully, Yami will soon discover what was of Yuugi, and where he headed. I promise I won't make you wait too long.

**KNT: **Hrmfmsm Yfami (sorry, I had my mouth filed with confetti). Knowing Yami, he would surely get revenge to whoever laid a finger on Yuugi. (And we sometimes enjoy a possessive Yami, don't we?) Thanks for reviewing! (hugs)

**Yami Dragoness: **Thank's for adding me to your favourites. I promise I'll update the story as soon as I can. I hope you liked this chapter!

**I am not your yami: **Special thanks to you, for pointing out the mistake in the summary. I didn't realize it until you told me. I think auxiliaries and me don't mix. (wink).

**Master Elora Dannan: **Thanks! I hope Yami's reaction was good enough for your liking. (smiles)


	8. Angel Flown Away

Due to the fact that this chapter was too long, I decided to split it in two, so now the R-rating goes for the next chapter, where I have a little surprise for all of you.

(It begins with an 'L' and ends with an 'N')

And now! On with the fic.

* * *

**  
Chapter 8: Angel Flown Away**

A huge black limo parked near Domino's Arcade with a loud screech of tires, attracting the attention of the few peasants walking down the street. Smoothing any possible wrinkle on his trench coat, Seto Kaiba got off the car, carrying his silver briefcase. He had received a strange call from his boyfriend fifteen minutes ago and, by the anxiety on Jou's voice, it seemed that the subject was very important. So important that he had to postpone three meetings for the rest of the day. Crossing the swing door, the CEO made his way to the duelling arenas, where he soon spotted the gang.

What the…? Was he seeing double? There seemed to be two albino heads instead of one, and a pair of blond Egyptians.

Damn… he knew he shouldn't have eaten that Caesar salad during his lunch break.

"Jou, what's happ-", the brunette stopped mid-sentence when his blue eyes met a familiar crimson gaze. The briefcase fell to the ground with a loud crash as the entire colour drained from his stoic face.

There were, indeed, two albinos and two blond Egyptians but now that the he was nearer, the tall CEO could make out the differences and recognize who the 'clones' were. And if it wasn't enough, a tricolour haired person, whowasnotYuugi, stood in the middle of the group with that freaky puzzle thingy hanging around his neck.

Seto Kaiba was seeing dead people… literally.

The brunette opened his mouth and… then closed it. He opened it once more, but finding his throat dry, decided to close it again. Holding his head with shaky hands and shutting his eyes, the CEO tried to recover from his shock, proceeding to 'politely' greet the newcomers.

"What the hell are you doing here! HOW COME YOU'RE ALIVE?" the tall brunette bellowed, ignoring the curious stares from the duellists on the arenas nearby.

"Well you see," Marik sighed "Once upon a time, there were three ancient spirits: a stupid 'farrow', a crazy man with no colour in his hair, and the master of…"

"Shut up Marik!" Jou interrupted while Bakura glared daggers at the dark Egyptian. "Listen Seto, what really matters is that they are here. I'll explain all the details to you later. Did you brin' it?"

Seto looked at his boyfriend. What kind of joke was this?

"Yes, I have it here in my briefcase. But what are you planning to do?"

"Don't you realize that we have another opportunity to find Yuugi? I'm sure that thanks to the bond he and Atemu used to share, thin's will be easier this time." the blond smiled.

Kaiba laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry to disagree, but there's no way he can succeed where we have failed. Do you think he can achieve what we couldn't just because he is who he is? I thought you had realized all that magic stuff was a simple bunch of fairy tales, Jou."

Marik growled. No one called him a fairy tale and got away with it.

"They weren't fairy tales Kaiba, and you know it." Atemu stated. "Don't deny what's obvious: Pegasus' ability to trap souls, our battle against the Orichalcos, and the trip to Memory World… Do you need any more proofs?"

The CEO just frowned.

"On the other hand," the dark duellist continued, "the bond between my light and me is very powerful. It runs deep between our souls, and is too complex for me to explain and for you to understand. I'll find Yuugi, don't you ever doubt that; but any bit of information might help me in this search. Jou told me that both of you kept a record of everything you'd found out."

"What if I don't want to help you?"

Atemu shrugged.

"I'll do it on my own, but I don't think Jou will share your decision. Besides, it's the natural rivalry between us that makes you speak this way. I know that deep inside your heart; you also care for Yuugi and wish for him to come back."

Both duellists stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally sighing in defeat, the brunette opened his briefcase, took out a yellow folder with the name 'Yuugi Mutou' written in thick felt pen, and handed it over to Atemu. The former pharaoh had touched a soft spot and Seto Kaiba knew when it was time to surrender.

"If you're sure you can find him, you'll have all my support. Let me know if you discover anything knew. Jou, I'll wait for you in the car outside." With that, the tall duellist turned around and headed towards his limo.

"I guess we should go too," Otogi suggested, "With so many surprises, I'm not in the mood to play anymore."

"I agree. I still have some paperwork to do. It's good to have you back Yami. With you by our side, it will be easier to look for Yuugi." Honda shook the former pharaoh's hand. "Now, he has a reason to return."

Atemu could only nod, thankful for his friend's support.

"Yeah, it's great," Jou beamed, throwing punches to an imaginary person, "And once we find him, I'll challenge you both to a double duel. We'll see which duel monsters win this time, the red and blue eyed dragons or the three god cards."

Marik's left eye began to twitch at the sudden display of friendship before him while Bakura made gagging noises in the background. So much perkiness was getting the dark blond Egyptian in a bad mood. It was like having a lump on sugar in his mouth: he would surely end up with huge cavities in his teeth if the reunion lasted much longer. Besides, he was hungry, very hungry. Pushing Jou and Otogi out of his way, Marik grabbed Malik's arm and dragged his light towards the exit.

"It's time we go home too."

"WE? Who said you were coming with me?" the light Egyptian asked, struggling to get free from Marik's strong grasp.

"Now, now. Do you want me to give you the famous talk about the bond between the holders of the Millennium Items and the poor, cute, harmless, ancient spirits that were wrongly trapped inside? You, as my light, have to provide me food, house… "

"Nonsense!" Malik interrupted, his voice increasing two octaves. Atemu, Ryou, and Joey flinched. "You can go and sleep under a bridge for all I care! I'm not the holder of the Millennium Rod anymore!"

_Touché_

Marik froze.

Malik smirked. _He had hit a nerve._

Marik turned around, looking right into his light's eyes.

Malik glared back.

Suddenly Marik grinned…

… and Malik's smirk was wiped off from his face.

Cackling evilly, Marik unhooked the Rod from the belt of his baggy pants and hooked it on the rim of his light's slacks.

"Now you are," the dark Egyptian declared with a mischievous glint in his eyes, triggering Bakura's howls of laughter.

Feeling completely fooled and with a look of apprehension upon his face, Malik bid farewell to his friends and followed his dark. Only one thought ran through the light Egyptian's mind as the headed towards the Ishtar's house.

_Ishizu and Odion were so going to freak out. _

"Let's go Atemu; I'm sure Seto won't mind you stayin' with us. You could…"

"I have a better suggestion," Ryou interrupted, "While you were in your soul room, I called Mr. Mutou and told him what happened. He assured me that you could go and stay at the Game Shop."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" the former pharaoh asked.

"Sure! He wouldn't have it any other way. Mr. Mutou is anxious to see you. You and Yuugi were really close, and I'm sure you'll have lot of things to talk about. I'll take you there since it's on my way home."

A loud horn was heard from the outside at the same time that Jou's cell phone started ringing insistently, which in turn made the blond blush sheepishly. It seemed that Kaiba was getting a little bit impatient.

"Then it's settled, we'll gather at the mansion tomorrow, after classes. See you guys" Jou patted Atemu's shoulder and then rushed towards his boyfriend.

"Let's go then. Are you coming, Bakura?"

The former tomb robber grunted in response, but followed Ryou and the 'farrow' outside. Bakura couldn't help but notice the changes within his light half. The shy albino he had once met, had turned into a confident and wise one. He definitely liked the change, but wondered what could have happened in his light's life to cause this change in behaviour. At least, it seemed that Ryou had taken better than Malik the news about their return.

The three of them walked down the street in a comfortable silence. Atemu was too immersed in his own thoughts to notice the glances that Bakura and Ryou stole at each other. Then a thought crept into his mind. He had seen Jou, Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Otogi. But then…

"Where's Anzu?", the former pharaoh asked aloud.

Ryou's stare grew cold and sad.

"Yuugi and Anzu had a fight when we came back to Domino, after the Ceremonial Battle. Those days, Yuugi was awfully depressed and nothing would cheer him up. He only talked about you and then, it turned out to be that Anzu knew nothing of your relationship…"

-----

"_You bastard! How could I consider you my friend? You knew I loved him…and not only did you make him go away… you also stabbed me in the back." _

_Anzu's shrieks could be heard all over the school's yard. _

"_Listen, Anzu. It's not like that… "_

"_After all I did for you! …Yami was mine. And to think, he only needed you because he had to use your body."_

_Yuugi's insides flared with wild anger. No one…absolutely no one would question the bond he had shared with Yami. The duellist's eyes narrowed into slits as his voice grew deeper and dangerous. _

"_I loved him and he loved me back. He showed me more than once that he worshipped my whole self, and not only because we shared a body."_

_Anzu stared wide eyed at his friend's revelation. _

"_Did you sleep with him?" she hissed._

_Yuugi didn't answer, but his silence spoke volumes. The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground with his left cheek stinging painfully…Anzu had slapped him. _

"_I wish it was you who were dead!"_

_With that, Anzu walked off crying while Yuugi's stomach sunk to the ground. Those words had sliced right through his heart. Had he really hurt his childhood friend that much?_

-----

"He waited a week before trying to talk to Anzu once again, but her attitude wouldn't change. Harsher words were said; more fights…Yuugi even came to school covered in bruises, just after Anzu started to go out with the captain of the football team. Yuugi didn't give us an explanation, but it wasn't very difficult to imagine what had happened."

Atemu's eyes widened at the mention of Yuugi being bullied. His eyes turned darker and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"Take it easy 'farrow'," the tomb robber snarled. "Beating the daylights out of him won't bring back the little twerp,"

"You never talked to her again?" Atemu asked.

"Well," Ryou sighed, "when I said she had changed her attitude, I really meant it. She would still be her cheerful self around everyone, but she pointedly ignored us. During our last year in high school, Anzu started to talk to Otogi and she even asked about Yuugi, but the damage was already done. The last thing I heard was that she was taking dancing lessons and lived with her boyfriend in a flat near the town centre. It seems that she's aiming to become a prima ballerina."

Just as the first stars appeared in the sky, the trio made it to the Game Shop. A yellow light shone from one of the windows, illuminating the sidewalk and contrasting greatly with the night shadows that loomed over the street. The sign on the door read _'Closed'_, but Ryou dismissed it and rang the doorbell. Immediately they heard a series of footsteps and the sound of keys unlocking the door, which immediately flew open and revealed an annoyed Mr. Mutou.

"I was wondering when you'd appear. All of you, young men, have a really bad habit when it comes to getting home at unholy hours of the night."

Atemu smiled. Sugoroku Mutou hadn't changed a bit. He still wore the green jumpers - he and Yuugi used to make fun of - and the orange bandana which concealed his greying hair. His smile was still as kind as the pharaoh remembered, but it held a whisper of sadness around its corners as more wrinkles had carved themselves in the old man's face.

"Would you like to come in?" the older man asked Ryou.

"Thanks, but I can't. I've got to go home and make ou-, I mean make dinner. Besides. I think Bakura is tired after the long trip. Right, Bakura?"

The former tomb robber could only stare at his double. _Had Ryou been about to say they were going to make out?. _He smirked…oh yes, he definitely liked the changes in his light and it would be highly amusing to get to know him once again. A million thoughts ran through the dark albino as his eyes got a mischievous spark.

His smirk wavered a bit when he met Atemu's questioning gaze.

"Yes, I'm tired. Now, home!" Bakura growled. _Damn the 'farrow' and his stupid eyebrow._

"Goodbye Ryou, thanks for everything.", Atemu said.

"It's nothing. Remember we'll go to Kaiba's mansion tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 4:00 o'clock. Goodnight Mr. Mutou."

"Goodnight Ryou, Bakura. Don't stay up to late!" the old man greeted, oblivious to the blush that had appeared on both albinos' cheeks.

Stepping aside to let Atemu in, Mr. Mutou closed the door and led the former pharaoh to the living room where, apparently, he had been reading.

"So it's true, you're back." the old man chuckled. "I must say I first believed it was all a crazy joke. Please sit down while I bring some hot chocolate."

Atemu complied, getting himself comfortable in the largest couch. Mr. Mutou returned from the kitchen with two steamy cups of the brown beverage. Placing them on the little table, the old man sat down opposite from his grandson's dark. A nostalgic smile appeared on his lips as he saw Atemu grab the cup and warm his hands with it in the same way Yuugi had done on that fateful night two years ago.

"First of all, why don't you tell me how you came back?"

Nodding, the former pharaoh went, once again, through all the details involving his return; from the encounter with his father to his 'kidnapping'. When he finished, Mr. Mutou was in silence, still filtering all the information he had received.

"What was your trial like?" the old man finally asked.

"Mine was a little bit different from Bakura's or Marik's. They had to look for the items in the Shadow Realm, due to the fact that they had used their ancient power in an evil way. In my case, I was given the Puzzle but it was completely shattered. If I wanted to return, I had to put it together in less than a year. But it wasn't that easy. For every piece I fitted into the right place, a memory came rushing back to me."

"A memory?"

Atemu nodded as he took a sip of his chocolate.

"Yes. It could be a memory from my life as pharaoh or from my life as the spirit of the Puzzle. The memories appeared randomly, with no order or connection between each other. For example the first piece I fitted in, showed me my first duel with Kaiba, while the second was about me, as a child, playing in Ancient Egypt. The hard thing was that, although they were only memories, I could feel my emotions all over again. Some of them were truly beautiful and enjoyable, but others… others were just too cruel and painful."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone. But I have no doubts you successfully overcame all this by yourself." Mr. Mutou laid a hand over Yami's shoulder, offering his silent support. His eyes suddenly got a dreamy spark. "By the way, I'm curious, how many pieces does the Millennium Puzzle have?"

"Three thousand. A piece for each year I was imprisoned inside."

The old man gasped. No wonder why Yuugi had spent eight years putting it together the first time! A three-dimensional puzzle with three thousand pieces!

Atemu smiled at the other's surprise, but then the smile turned into a frown. He hated to break the mood, but it was time his own questions got some answers. He was dying to know what had happened to make his light run away.

"Mr. Mutou…"

"No Yami. You were a part of our family since the moment Yuugi put together the Puzzle. Just call me Grandpa."

Atemu couldn't help but notice the flicker of pain that had crossed Sugoroku's aged eyes at the mention of Yuugi. He was sure it was the same pain that shone in his own eyes… since they had both lost their beloved one.

"What happened to aibou after I left?"

This time, Mr. Mutou filled the pharaoh in with all the details concerning his grandson, and then told him about the scheme involving the 'Artistic Wonders' convention and Yuugi's phone call. Since that day, he had known nothing about the smaller duellist. The dark pharaoh was impressed with his light's plan. Had he been there, such subject would've forbidden or in any case, Yuugi would've gone accompanied.

But as Marik had once wisely said: there was no point in dwelling in the past; he should care about the present so as not to regret the future. And for now, the only one thing that mattered in the pharaoh's 'present' was getting his angel back.

"The day Yuugi told me he wanted to make that trip, I knew deep inside there was something else behind. So many times I was about to go back on my word and tell Yuugi not to go to that convention. And now I truly regret I didn't."

"There's no way you could have known, Grandpa. Don't place all the blame on your shoulders. Try to put yourself in Yuugi's place…", Atemu said, trying to soothe some of the pain the old man was feeling.

"I understand his emotions Yami but I don't approve his ways, and I'm sure you don't either." Mr. Motou sighed. "Just promise me one thing."

"Whatever you wish"

"Promise me you'll find him. You're the only one he would listen too. I don't know how much I'll last, but I'd love to see my grandson safe and happy before I die." Atemu looked up startled. "He loved you deeply and I'm sure he still does."

"Of course I will, Grandpa. I'll bring him back."

"Well then, now that everything's settled, let me welcome you to your new life. You've already lived here so there's no point in giving you a tour around the house, don't you think?" Sugoroku paused, a slight frown creasing his features. "Where would you like sleep? You know you can stay in Yuugi's room, but maybe it isn't the time yet."

Atemu pondered. Mr. Mutou was right; he wasn't ready to sleep in Yuugi's room. Not with the sweet memories of all the times they were together lingering in every wall. How would he conceal sleep, if the bed still smelled like his aibou?

"I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Ok then, suit yourself," the old man smiled, patting the former spirit in the back and carrying the now empty cups to the kitchen. "Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight Grandpa."

Minutes later, Yami was lying in boxers and shirtless on the bed with the blankets drawn up to his middle chest, and both arms tucked behind his head. He was finally back home, but without Yuugi.

Absently minded, the former pharaoh fingered the eye carved on the Millennium Puzzle, remembering his trial. As he had told Grandpa Mutou, some of the memories had been really painful…the most dreaded had to do with the Orichalcos quest, where Yuugi's soul had been ripped away from him. It had been at those times when he had felt his resolution falter and depression had gripped his being, drowning his soul into the evil depths of desperation and guilt. Fortunately, Bakura and Marik had been there to put his feet back on the ground and remember the dark spirit's main goal: return to Yuugi.

By completing the Puzzle, he had not only passed the trial, but showed the Shadows he had also confronted all his doubts and fears. That was why his soul room had changed; because he had conquered the maze of his mind.

He remembered perfectly that the piece with the eye carved on it was the last one to fit in the Puzzle, because the memory that came along was the pharaoh's most cherished: the first time he and Yuugi made love.

_And now I'm here, where I thought I'd found you… but this time you were the one who left._

Disillusionment fell upon Atemu. He had dreamed of this day every night of the past three years. Of all the situations he had imagined, the one with Yuugi not being there never crossed his mind. It was yesterday, just yesterday, that his heart swelled with excitement at the thought of holding Yuugi in his arms.

But now, his angel had flown away, not leaving a single feather behind.

Atemu rolled on his side, holding the Puzzle tightly to his chest. _Where are you, little one? Where did the wind carried your wings to? Please… I beg you, come back to me._

And that night, for the first time in years, the former pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, who had stood against strong opponents such as Dartz, Zork and Pegasus; had rid the world of the evil darkness not once, but twice; the original owner of the Millennium Puzzle…the one whom Yuugi had fallen in love with, cried himself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: **Thanks for reviewing. I hoped you liked this chapter.

**Green Phantom Queen: **Don't worry, you'll know what happened to Yuugi, but not yet. I'll think I'll explain it after the next chapter is uploaded. Thanks for reviewing!

**Una1: **I can't wait to see it either…Now, you've really got a good prediction there: I bet for the 'Shocked-Beyond-Logical-Reason'. Poor Yuugi, I don't know how his poor heart stands all this, but that's what you get when you mess with ancient spirits and Shadow Magic. It was his choice (whistles innocently).

**citrus luver: **I was thinking of what you said about Yuugi staying near Domino. Could you imagine Kaiba's face if it turned out to be that the little light was living in his attic? (snickers). He'd surely get himself in a mental institution, along with the others. Just one more chapter and we'll discover what happened to Yuugi. I'm happy to hear that you solved your computer problem, (evil machines) and I'm eager to see what the new updates will bring. Thanks for adding me to your favourites!

**Silver Lily aka Blood Moon: **Wow! Thank you very much! You're definitely one of my favourite writers, and I feel so honoured you had reviewed! I'm glad you liked it. (bows). I hadn't had too much time to read fanfiction, but now that I have escaped an evil family reunion, I'll go and check 'Dripping Wings'. That is such an awesome fic!

**i love athrun: **Thanks!

**Cherry Romancer : **Yami had written down your request in his 'things-to-do' list (but I think he was almost deaf). Thanks for reviewing!

**Strega: **I was worried that Yami's speech was too polite, but it seems it fits him perfectly. I guess we all have a 'farrow' inside (snickers). A triple thank you for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter. After reading your review, I went back and checked it. And to my horror, I made the mistake three times in a row, (bangs his head continuously). I won't send an angry Yami after you. I'll give you a Yuugi plushie instead (If you hug him really tight, he'll tell you where he is).

**Sansi: **Thanks for reviewing! (hugs back). One day, I was lurking through the great world of fanfiction, when I found your story 'The Power of a Wish'. I really liked it, and I was in the mood to write a story myself. I wasn't sure which would be the plot, so I remembered the review you left in my other fic 'Goodbye, my Pharaoh'. The idea of writing a sequel kept running in my mind for a week, so I decided to give it a try. That is how you inspired me, not once, but twice. (smiles)

**Feebeefi: **Thank for reviewing! Poor Yami, he always gets the funny nicknames (snickers). I hoped you liked this chapter.

**KNT: **Thanks! Just one more chapter, and then we'll see what happened to Yuugi.

**Yami Muraii:** Thanks for the chocolate egg! Yes, there will be some Marik/Malik and Ryou/Bakura action, but not too much since the fic focus mainly on Yuugi and Yami. But I assure you Bakura and Marik will be happy after they discover what I've planned for them.

**Towairaito Zoon: **(hides behind a wall) Don't worry, he will, but until the time comes, you can't kill anybody.

**harleydbabe222: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Nightmare Terror: **Yami's search for Yuugi will have to wait a couple more chapters…or it won't? (smiles mysteriously)

**Hikari Skysong: **Thanks for reviewing twice!I hoped you liked this chapter.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Thanks! If you wish, I can tell Bakura to send the homework to the Shadow Realm. The problem is that the teachers don't buy it when you explain it to them. (smiles)

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** Fortunately, Yami will find Yuugi soon, and stop his suffering, I promise.

**Destiny's Shadow: **Thank you!I'm glad you like the story so far. We can just hope Yami gets too Yuugi soon, and discover what happened to his little light. And if that Earl made something to Yuugi…he'll truly regret it.

**Renoirkmk: **Thanks for reviewing! You'll see what happens in later chapters

**Saphira's Ember: **I don't intend to make this a sad fanfcition. After all the reunion of Yami and Yuugi deserves all the fluff your teeth can hold (smiles).


	9. Bittersweet Dream

I could finally escape school's evil grasp and post the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but I hope this makes up for the long wait.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains yaoi lemon stuff, though not very explicit. If you're offended by this material I beg you not to read any further.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bittersweet Dream

Atemu sighed as he opened the door to the Game Shop. He had spent the afternoon at Kaiba's mansion, analyzing the contents of the folder that the CEO had given him the previous day. Unfortunately, the reunion had been somewhat gloomy; the gang could only speculate about Yuugi's reasons for disappearing and if there was something the former ruler truly hated, was speculation. He liked to rely on truthful and accurate facts, not incoherent thoughts or improbable guesses; therefore the little information the others could provide did nothing to clarify Yuugi's whereabouts.

The only funny moment had been when Mokuba glomped the ancient pharaoh, hugging him to death. Apparently, Seto and Jou had told the news to the younger Kaiba the night before, causing the raven-haired boy to skip school and wait anxiously for the dark's arrival. Just like everyone else, Mokuba hoped that Atemu's return would soon be followed by Yuugi's.

A chuckle escaped the pharaoh's lips as he remembered the condition in which Malik and Marik showed up at the meeting. Both Egyptians had arrived with black rings under their eyes, and a painful headache. As expected, Ishizu didn't take too well the return of his brother's dark side, and - according to the light blond - the woman had screamed at them until her voice grew hoarse. Fortunately, after too many explanations and pleads (from Malik), Ishizu had allowed the dark half to stay at her house, but not before threatening to kick both of them out at the first sign of evilness.

"_HE isn't allowed within 300 feet of Odion and YOU, brother, are grounded for the next four months! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_ Malik had mimicked Ishizu in a high-pitched singsong voice while Marik lay sprawled over the coffee table. _"Oh! And don't forget to give my greetings to the Pharaoh."_

Shaking his head, as to get rid of those thoughts, Atemu sat down on the couch and stared at the yellow folder in his hands. He opened it for the umpteenth time that day; not to read the contents, which he already knew by heart; but to look at the photograph paper-clipped on the inside. It was a picture of Yuugi in his school uniform, with one hand inside his pocket and the other bent over his shoulder, holding his backpack. The pharaoh couldn't help but notice that the shorter duellist's lips were curved up in a shy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. According to the date printed on the back, that photograph had been taken six months after his trip to Egypt… Only six months, and Yuugi's joyful personality had almost vanished. The dark duellist didn't even want to think about what a year of loneliness could have done to his precious light.

_I'm sure there's something you forgot, little one. Something that gives me a clue to where you are. But what is it and where should I start…?'_

"Are you all right? You seem troubled."

The former spirit looked up to find Mr. Mutou standing in the doorway with a broom in his hands.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Atemu said. Closing the folder, he got up from the couch and headed towards the staircase.

"Yami, I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

Atemu sighed, turning around to look at the old man. He was very grateful with Mr. Mutou, not only for raising Yuugi in such a wonderful way, and bringing both light and dark together when he gave the Millennium Puzzle to the amethyst-eyed boy; but also for treating him, a stranger, as another grandson. When the dark duellist had woken up that morning, he had found a huge breakfast waiting for him at the kitchen table. Mr. Mutou had made it clear that he wanted Atemu to eat healthily and wouldn't accept any objections. The owner of the Game Shop also took it upon himself to find some clothes for the other to wear, and even told Atemu that he could take any card in the Shop to form a new Duel Deck; a proposition that the former ruler declined politely.

Why not tell Mr. Mutou his intentions? Why not trust the old man with his deepest thoughts?

"I'm just wondering if I should go and see my light's room, right now. If I want to find him, I need to get familiar with what his emotions were like before he left. The mind-link between us isn't working, but maybe if I get to know Yuugi…the Yuugi that ran away, it will be restored and I'll be able to contact him."

Mr. Mutou stared at his grandson's dark with a thought full look on his aged features.

"You're trying to catch up on Yuugi's emotions? Is that even possible?"

"Well, it was. For example, when aibou was taken by the Seal of Orichalcos, I could not hear him, but I could feel some of his emotions floating through the mind-link. My light's room always portrayed his feelings; that's why I think I…"

Feelings portrayed? … Suddenly, an idea seemed to pop in the elder's mind, making him drop his broom and interrupt the explanations of the dark duellist.

"It may be a long shot, but it's worth a try. Go check Yuugi's room and I'll be with you in a moment."

With that Mr. Mutou headed for the living room to look for something, leaving a stunned pharaoh behind. Shrugging, Atemu climbed the steps to the top floor, and then turned right, heading for the oak door at the end of the hall. Placing one hand on the wooden surface, the pharaoh turned the knob. The vision that greeted his eyes was not very different from the one he had contemplated three years ago, though there were some slight differences. According to Mr. Mutou, everything remained as Yuugi had last left it, meaning that it had been the little light the one who had ripped the Duel Monsters posters off the walls, and painted them a navy blue colour.

Walking over to the closet, Atemu opened the mahogany doors, only to discover that most of his light's clothes were gone. Only a pair of green sweat pants, three T-shirts, and a brown trench coat, which Yuugi had always detested, remained in the hangers of the almost empty wardrobe. Kneeling down on the floor, Atemu opened each drawer and to his surprise, found that everything: board games, socks, towels, pictures and plushies, even the Duel Disk, was still there.

Yuugi had left everything as if he truly had gone for a temporary trip… as if he did plan to come back. But he never did.

Atemu sat down on the bed…a bed that suddenly seemed too big and too empty for that room. The dark duellist ran his hands over the navy blue comforter, letting his hand glide over the soft material. The familiar touch brought pleasant memories to his mind; like those in which Yuugi would curl under the covers every morning, whining that he didn't want to go to school at such unholy hour; or the times in which both of them laid tangled up in the sheets, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Yuugi would rest his head on the dark duellist's chest so the sound of the other's heartbeat lulled him into sleep while Atemu caressed his back slowly, bringing the smaller frame closer to his own body.

A golden flicker caught the corner of his eye. The faint glow seemed to come from an object placed on one of the shelves above Yuugi's desk. Curious, Atemu got up and walked over, reaching up to grab the shiny thing. The duellist's hand came in contact with a small rectangular package. The golden paper in which it was wrapped glittered in the fading sunlight, as if inviting the pharaoh to discover the secrets hidden inside. Carefully, so as not to tear the paper, Atemu unwrapped the object; eyes widening as he discovered a stack of cards.

But not any kind of cards... It was his and Yuugi's old Duel Deck.

'_How could Yuugi forget them? Did aibou try to bury his past to forget everything…to forget me?'_ The dark looked at the card on top, Kuriboh, as if the fluffy brown ball held the answers to his questions, but unfortunately, the Duel Monster could do nothing more than stare at his master with huge sorrowful eyes. Atemu sighed inwardly as his fingers flipped through every card in the deck: Dark Magician Girl, Mirror Force, Celtic Guardian, Gazelle, Polymerization, Summoned Skull, Swords of Revealing Light, Silent Magician, Curse of Dragon, Magic Formula, Catapult Turtle, Monster Reborn, Magical Hats, the three God Cards… As the former ruler reached the end of the deck, his eyes narrowed significantly.

There was something different.

Once again, Atemu flipped through the cards a second, a third, and even a fourth time… but to no avail. What was the improper factor? He just couldn't get it. Damn! Growling in frustration, the dark duellist was about to lay out all the cards over the bed when Sugoroku walked through the door, with his hands behind his back and sat down beside the former ruler.

"Did you find something Yami?"

"No, nothing out of place. Just…just Yuugi's Duel Deck."

Aged eyes dimmed a little as Mr. Mutou looked at the familiar stack of cards in Atemu's hands.

"You know, I always wondered where it was. When Yuugi gave up on Duelling Monsters, many museums contacted us asking for his Egyptian God Cards. The phone wouldn't stop ringing; many people wanted to challenge and invite him to new tournaments, but Yuugi refused them all. He even stopped carrying his deck. First I thought Yuugi feared someone would take it away from him but then, when he turned down Jou and me in a friendly duel, I knew that my grandson had really meant it when he said he wouldn't play Duel Monsters ever again."

"But why did he take such a rash decision?"

"I asked the same question and Yuugi told me he did it because he wanted to bear his last duel in mind forever. After duelling the other half of his soul he found no threat in other rivals." Sugoroku chuckled. "I remember Kaiba threw a tantrum when he heard that. He even came home to convince Yuugi otherwise, but his words were useless. Yuugi had already made up his mind."

A grim expression shadowing Atemu's features features.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never left in the first place."

"You had no choice, Yami. Right now, you need to focus on what you'll do from now on. Why did my grandson run away? Why did he leave everything behind? These questions can only be answered by Yuugi himself, but first we need to find him."

The former pharaoh nodded thoughtfully, not noticing the smile that had made its way to the old man face.

"Take a look at this. I'm sure you will be impressed." Mr, Mutou said, handing over what seemed to be an oddly shaped notebook.

"What's…?"

"This is Yuugi's old sketchpad. After you left, drawing became a way to release his emotions. I knew that my family had an artistic vein somewhere, but I never imagined that my grandson would inherit it. Yuugi's an artist by heart…I mean, just look at his drawings…they're awesome and…"

Atemu inwardly smirked at the pride underlining the elder words. In any other case, he would have thought that was the speech of a typical grandfather showing off his grandson abilities, but the former spirit knew better. It was an attempt to remember… an attempt to rescue what was left of a loved one.

With infinite care, Atemu opened the sketchpad and his mouth flew open in a silent gasp. The first page showed a picture of Yuugi's grandfather sweeping the sidewalk in front of the Game Shop. The old man wore a smile on his face and seemed to be humming while he did his chores, clad in his typical jumper and a bandana. Was really his angel the author of so awesome sketch?

The next picture seemed to be Yuugi's self portrait. The short teen, clad in jeans and a sweatshirt, stood on the edge of a pond. He was half-kneeling on a patch of grass, with one hand reaching down to touch his reflection in the water. Well…not exactly. The face reflected in the crystalline surface was very similar to Yuugi's, yet there were some important differences like the angular eyes and the extra bolt-shaped locks in the wild mane. Atemu recognized himself in Yuugi's picture, and it looked like his own reflection was reaching up to touch his partner's hand, as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sugoroku asked referring to his own portrait.

"Yes," Atemu answered, mesmerized by the reality of the 'pond' sketch. His light's features seemed to be shimmering under the sunlight. "Yuugi is beautiful."

Mr. Mutou smiled sadly at those words. He knew the pharaoh was already in his own world and it was time to leave him alone. Silently, the old headed towards the door. With one last glance at the figure sitting on his grandson's bed, Sugoroku exited the room but not before wishing the other good luck.

Atemu didn't notice when the older Mutou left. His mind was too absorbed in the sketchpad to care about anything else. There were no words to describe what he was feeling as he stared at every page, at every drawing, at every detail…it was like seeing life through Yuugi's eyes.

The following picture brought a smirk to the pharaoh's lips. Ryou and Malik, arms crossed over their chests, looked at him with mysterious smiles while the Millennium Ring and Rod hang around their necks. Behind them, Bakura and Marik were holding their light's shoulders possessively and throwing a nasty glare at each other. It was never mentioned, but Atemu knew that his fellow darks had a thing for their brighter halves. And it seemed that Yuugi also believed it. Atemu couldn't help but wonder if his light had shown the picture to Ryou or Malik. That surely would have led to a very interesting conversation.

The dark duellist's smirk changed into a smile as he turned to the next page. Otogi and Honda had their own piece of art too. The beaming brunette was doing the victory sign while his right arm held the raven-haired teen in a headlock. In the background, dozen of little dices seemed to be rolling down the page, framing the two friends.

Another drawing. This one was about Jou and Kaiba. The two men stood facing each other in a duelling arena, with one hand raised up towards the sky while the other carried the Duel Disk. Above them, a red-eyes black dragon linked its tail lovingly with his blue-eyes counterpart. Every detail, from the dragon's features to the slots on the Duel Disk, was drawn with the accuracy of a photograph.

Atemu flipped through the pages, admiring every bit of art drawn by the skilful hands of his light. How he didn't notice such talent lying dormant inside Yuugi's soul was beyond his grasp.

The last drawing made Atemu's breath catch in his throat. It was a sketch of him, in his pharaoh's clothes, crossing the door to the underworld. Behind the pencil drawn spirit, a sad Yuugi knelt on the ground; head bowed down, hands clutched tightly over his chest, and tears coursing down his cheeks. At the bottom of the page, instead of Yuugi's signature, were six verses written in the light's neat handwriting:

_They took his life once,_

_burying the hopes of a whole nation in the sands,_

… _but I made him come back.  
_

_They took his life twice,_

_with him holding my heart in his hands..._

…_but he never turned back._

A drop fell down on the page blurring the word _never_. Atemu looked perplexed. Was he crying? Another drop fell, this time on the back of his hand. His body ached painfully and his breath seemed to constrict in his throat. Had Yuugi felt like this: so lonely, so desperate…so cold? The dark duellist read once again the small poem. They were just six lines, but they carried a great amount of pain and sadness among their words. Sadness that stabbed the pharaoh's heart with the force of a hot, sharp knife.

Taking a deep breath, Atemu closed his eyes, searching for the non existent mind-link. The ancient ruler concentrated on the emotions running through his veins, trying to locate on the other side of an imaginary bond, a reflection to what he was feeling.

'_Aibou?'_

'_Aibou, answer me!'_

'_Yuugi?'_

'_AIBOU!'_

_Nothing…just silence._

It was as if Yuugi had never been there. Atemu concentrated harder but the emotions that had gotten grip of his being were fading away quickly, leaving him light-headed and drenched in a cold sweat. Frustrated, the dark duellist laid down on Yuugi's bed, one arm bent over his eyes and the other holding the sketchpad tightly to his chest. His attempt to contact his light through the shared feelings had been futile. There was no mind-link, no bond…no connection.

But he wasn't going to give up.

_It's only a matter if time before we're together again, little one. Just a matter of …time._

The slight tiredness that had made itself present throughout the afternoon returned at full, making the ancient ruler fall into a deep slumber. Outside the window, the sun began to lower down on the horizon, casting the last rays of light over Domino City at the same time that the first stars appeared in the sky. Those stars had witnessed every tear Yuugi had shed, every frustration he went through, every sleepless night he had endured …

Twilight was just an hour away but its magic began to sweep right into the realm of dreams.

-----

_Atemu woke up in the royal garden. It seemed that he had dozed off during one of his short breaks from ruling Egypt. By the position of the sun in the sky, the pharaoh could tell that the afternoon would soon be over, leaving way to the fresh night. The familiarity of the place brought chills to his skin: everything felt so real, from the soft grass beneath his body to the chirping crickets nearby. But that didn't disturbed Atemu too much. He had always had very vivid dreams._

_Of course, he knew it was all a dream…right? The tingling sensation in the back of his mind and the heaviness of his limbs told him so. He was dreaming he was in Ancient Egypt…or had he dreamed of living in the future? Were all those memories of duels, ancient spirits, and a gorgeous amethyst-eyed boy just an illusion? Had he awakened from a very vivid slumber to find himself back in his palace? He certainly hoped not. _

_The more he thought about it, the more his confusion grew …maybe he should stop pondering about such matters and pay attention to the servant coming his way. _

"_Pharaoh," the man addressed, bowing his head respectfully, "Priest Seth requests your presence in the throne room."_

_Atemu nodded, his mind too fuzzy to form a decent reply. Standing up, the pharaoh crossed the royal garden and entered the palace. Surprisingly, the numbness that had took hold of his body started to fade away with each step he took. Reaching the main room, the ancient ruler greeted his high priest and headed towards the throne to listen to what Seth had to say. _

_Atemu froze in mid-step. There was already someone sitting on the throne._

_And that someone was none other than Yuugi. _

_His Yuugi._

"_Pharaoh, some merchants want an audition to discuss the prices of grain and cows. Should I arrange a meeting between them and the representative of the village before they talk to your highness?"_

_Ignoring Seth's question, Atemu approached the golden throne carefully, afraid that his light would suddenly turn into thin air. That was the boy of his dreams; the one his heart and soul craved for. Clad in his typical black jeans and matching sleeveless top, the teen looked like a fallen angel. Why was such a precious creature sleeping in his throne? Was his mind playing tricks on him? _

_Yuugi was curled up on himself; hands hugging the legs drawn up to his chest and head hidden between his arms. Kneeling beside the sleeping teen, Atemu touched a very cold hand. Worried, the pharaoh looked back at Seth, who was still waiting a reply. By the looks of it, the high priest couldn't see Yuugi, so the ruler could avoid any kind of explanations. Lifting the limp figure in his arms, Atemu held the boy close to his chest before turning around to look at the high priest._

"_Do as you wish Seth. I'll leave everything in your capable hands. I'll retire to my chambers now."_

"_Thanks Pharaoh", the priest said, bowing his head as the ruler walked by in a rather quick and nervous pace._

_Minutes later, Atemu entered his royal chamber, closing and enchanting the door so that nobody could access the room. Laying his sweet burden on the huge bed, the pharaoh covered his light with crimson silk sheets, trying to warm up the frozen body. It didn't matter if it was only a dream, he would always protect his aibou and look after his welfare. _

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, the pharaoh studies his light. Wine red eyes wandered the lithe form the sheets covered; watching the almost imperceptible raising and falling of Yuugi's chest and hearing the slow and steady breathing. The young ruler felt a little tug at his heartstrings as his stared at the slim frame. The angelic features were as beautiful as ever; but even in the embrace of warmth, that face held a shadow of sadness and despair. _

_Absently, Atemu raised a hand to stroke his light's cheek. The pharaoh's slender fingers traced lovingly every curve of the cherubic face, tapping lightly at the perfect nose, outlining the full pink lips, removing a rebel strand of blond hair away from the closed eyes, caressing the white skin on the neck just below the ear… The touch was soft and tempting, just as he remembered. Ignoring the nagging voices inside his head telling him that it was not sane to fall in love with a dream, Atemu leaned downed and placed a feathery kiss on his light's eyelids, on his temples, on his cheeks… After all, he had already fallen…and hard. This was his dream and he could and would do as he pleased. _

_Feeling Yuugi stir, Atemu drew back from his embrace in time to see creamy eyelids flutter open, revealing the wonderful purple irises hidden below. The pharaoh found himself falling, drowning, mesmerized by those beautiful amethyst jewels that looked at him with endless love and something close to wonder and desire. Neither of them spoke for a moment; both afraid to break the silence… afraid the other would vanish if something as banal as a blink was tried. And then, one of them couldn't take it any more. Two hands reached up for the pharaoh, cupping his face between white fingers at the same time that a pair of rosy lips parted to recognize the dark half. _

"_Yami?" Yuugi whispered._

_Thousand, no…million butterflies awoke in the pharaoh's stomach, tickling his sides with their wings and flying in rhythm with the sweet melody that was Yuugi's voice. A melody, that Atemu hadn't heard in three long years. Placing his palms over those of his light, the ruler smiled lovingly; leaning down to rub their noses in a tender Eskimo kiss._

"_Aibou"_

_A beautiful smile crept its way to Yuugi's face in contrast with the crystal tears that started to flow freely down his cheeks as the light half threw himself into the dark's chest. Instinctively, Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist, hugging him tightly; trying to bring his angel as close as it was physically possible. The dark moved his arms up and down the smaller frame, trying to ease the heartbreaking sobs while murmuring sweet endearing into his teen's ear. _

_When was the last time he hugged Yuugi like this? It felt so right and natural to hold the smaller teen in his embrace. The perfection in which their bodies, minds and souls fitted together surprised the Egyptian ruler. He could feel Yuugi's life force shining right into his own; erasing the shadows and loneliness of his own heart. Oh Ra…he had missed that feeling for so long and now that he had it again, the pharaoh knew he wouldn't…he couldn't let Yuugi go. Atemu buried his head in the silk soft tresses of Yuugi's hair and placed a kiss on the wild mane, as to seal his secret promise._

_Yuugi laid his head on the crook of the other's neck, enjoying the closeness and the warmth radiating from his dark. He purred slightly, closing his eyes as he felt nimble fingers entwined themselves in his black and crimson locks, caressing, soothing, stroking, teasing …oh how he longed to lay there forever, breathing into Yami's exotic scent and oblivious to the world around them. His grip around Yami's neck tightened. Why would he want to leave his perfect pharaoh and face a reality he had gotten tired of? There was no point; and besides, his heart was begging desperately to be healed, to be heard, to be understood, to be comforted and most of all, to be loved. _

_Unfortunately, realization dawned upon the pharaoh, interrupting the sweet and tender moment. Atemu drew back from the embrace and looked at his light questioningly. _

"_What are you doing here, little one?"_

"_I-I just came to visit you."_

_The ancient ruler knew there was no logic in that statement. He could tell there was something wrong, something concerning his aibou's whereabouts. But what was it? He couldn't discern illusion from reality … _

"_Visit me…?"_

_Yuugi nodded, staring at the pharaoh as the former ruler digested what he had said. The light half groaned inwardly. Clad in his pharaoh robes, Atemu was truly the embodiment of a God. His skin looked like copper and gold woven together in the finniest bronze silk. The linen white cloth - so different from the leather attire he used to wear in his spirit form - defined perfectly every curve and every muscle in the other's body, and yet seemed to give him an air of elegancy and delicacy. The purple cape pooled around his legs, half showing the glimpse of a tanned thigh. Golden arm bracelets circled his strong forearms, highlighting the bronze skin and matching the earrings that framed his dark's face. _

_As Yuugi's gaze moved over to Yami's chest, he smiled sadly. Hanging loosely around the pharaoh's neck, was the Millennium Puzzle. The shorter duellist reached forward to hold the golden item between his hands; a wave of nostalgia washing over him the moment his fingers came in contact with one of the cold metal angles. The puzzle seemed to recognize Yuugi's touch and it started to shine, as if welcoming his long lost owner. Yuugi took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Atemu's shifting until a pair of soft hands came to rest over his. The amethyst-eyed boy looked up into endless ruby pools. _

"_Your Millennium Puzzle…" Yuugi started._

"_No aibou,", Atemu interrupted, rubbing his thumb over his partner's fingers. "Our Millennium Puzzle."_

_After a moment of hesitation, the shorter duellist nodded. "I think I never thanked it enough." _

"_For what, little one?"_

"…_For bringing you into my life."_

_Atemu would have smiled at his light's tender words if a feeling of uneasiness hadn't washed over him the very moment he heard those words. What was it?_

_Noticing the stressed and confused features on the other's handsome face, Yuugi stood up and lead his dark half to the balcony. Once there, he grabbed both of Atemu´s hands, placed them around his waist, and leaned back on the pharaoh's frame. Both lovers watched in awe the scenery before their eyes. The sun setting down on the horizon gave the land a heavenly golden glow, while the sweet afternoon breeze, carrying the smell of dust and spices, played with their blond bangs. Two huge pyramids could be seen in the distance, portraying the magnificence of the ancient nation, and witnessing the passing of time. _

"_So, this is where you live now? It's beautiful", Yuugi smiled; turning around to look into those crimson eyes he loved so much._

_Atemu's heart skipped a beat. The fading rays of light highlighted the amethyst colour of Yuugi's eyes as well as the paleness of his skin, making the smaller teen look like a real angel…his angel. Once again anxiety crept its way to Atemu's mind. Why didn't Yuugi's appearance seem normal? What was the question that needed to be asked? _

_Damn his confused mind…_

"_Yami?" Yuugi asked worried, "What are you thinking about?"_

_Thinking? He wanted to tell…to ask Yuugi something important…but those were not the words his lips formed. _

"_About you, little one. About how gorgeous you look here in my arms, bathed in Ra's light. I must be the luckiest man in the entire world to be gifted with such a precious treasure." _

_Yuugi blushed brightly, which earned him a chuckle from his dark. The smaller duellist closed his eyes as Atemu tightened the hold around his waist and placed a feather kiss on his chin, and then over the tip of his nose. The sweet action was not new, but it sent delicious chills down his spine just like the first time. Feeling a finger trace his lower lip, Yuugi tilted his face upwards, opening his eyes to meet those of Atemu's; only to close them once again as the pharaoh leaned down to place a chaste, but loving peck on his lips._

"_I love you, aibou. More than you'll ever know."_

"_I love you too, Yami." Yuugi replied, before moaning as the pharaoh nipped his earlobe playfully. The small sound seemed to entice the Egyptian even more, and suddenly the shorter duellist found himself pinned against the balcony railing with Atemu nuzzling his cheek as the dark's bronze arms slid down his waist to grab his hips._

"_Yami, stop! Someone could see us!"_

"_And?" the ruler chuckled, "Do you have any problem with that? I certainly don't."_

_Whatever Yuugi had been about to say was soon forgotten as Atemu pressed their bodies together, biting down on the short duellist shoulder and making him yelp in slight pain. Pain that turned into pleasure when the ancient ruler worried the bite between his lips; licking the bruise teasingly. Tilting his head to the side, Yuugi found he could reach Yami's cheek with his own lips, and that was what he did. _

_The peck caused Atemu's attention to divert from the creamy shoulder and focus on his next target. Yuugi heard Yami growl slightly, as the pharaoh struggled with the clasp of his choker until he could remove the strap; letting it fall to the ground with an imperceptible thud. A wave of pleasure coursed Yuugi's when his dark sucked not so lightly on the skin of his neck, moving down his collarbone to kiss the juncture where shoulder and throat met. Feeling Yuugi's legs give out, Atemu scooped his light up and carried him inside. _

_Yuugi locked his arms behind Atemu's head, bringing his mouth near his dark's ear. He kissed the shell softly, enjoying the possessive grip that assaulted his hips. _

"_I need you.", the shorter duellist exhaled, his breath fanning the pulse on Yam's neck._

_Such simple declaration made the pharaoh's blood boil with desire. Smiling softly, Atemu placed Yuugi on the bed, pausing only for a moment to drink in the beautiful sight of his beloved partner. Bending one knee to support his weight, the dark duellist pushed his light down onto the mattress; straddling the smaller frame by placing a leg on each side of Yuugi's slender thighs._

"_My little light. So beautiful."_

_Slowly, Atemu leaned down until their faces were just inches apart. Overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions Yuugi had closed his eyes in an attempt to restrain his frenzied senses. His nerves seemed about to explode as he slowly drowned in the sensual well of heat that was Yami. Feeling a shadow loom over him, the teen looked up to stare in half-lidded crimson pools that shone with undying devotion and love. The dark duellist ran his hands over the length of Yuugi's, clasping their palms together and intertwining their fingers in a firm but gentle grip. _

"_Aibou, did you know this has always been one of my most desired dreams?" the pharaoh whispered silkily against Yuugi's lips, barely brushing the soft flesh and making Yuugi whimper slightly. "To hold and make love to you here, in Ancient Egypt, where I had the power to satisfy your wildest wishes and give you everything you've ever wanted…" Atemu nuzzled Yuugi's nose; his breath caressing the shorter duellist's face. "To imagine that I had you here with me, ruling this country; filling that empty void that was my life." Yuugi's eyes widened as he felt a nimble tongue trace the outline of his mouth. The light duellist mewled unconsciously and arched his body upwards, trying to get as much of the other's touch as he could. Unfortunately, Yami's pressure over his hands prevented him from doing so. _

"_Yuugi…"_

_Atemu leaned back to look into bright amethyst eyes; his expression showing the sincerity and longing of what he was about to say._

"_Would you be mine once again…" Atemu freed one of Yuugi's limbs to run his own hand down the expanse of his light's chest; his fingers shaping every muscle and enjoying the gentle shivers that coursed his light's body as he neared lower areas. "… but this time, forever?" _

_The power of such plead, the love shining in that crimson gaze, and the sensual tone in which Yami had murmured his name, made Yuugi's heart flutter wildly.. When was the last time he felt so alive? When was the last time he let himself bath in the sensation of being loved? He couldn't even remember…The hand that had been stroking his chest lay still against his side, waiting for an answer. Smiling sweetly, Yuugi reached up to cup Atemu's cheek and smooth his thumb over the tanned flesh. Ruby red eyes closed in silent pleasure as a delicate tremor ran down the caramel skin. _

"_I'm already yours Yami, and I'll always be." Yuugi answered, his own eyes darkening to an almost navy blue colour. _

_Atemu's gaze softened at the same time that he brought Yuugi's hands over the light duellist's head, so that now the cherubic face was framed between their arms. The pharaoh lowered his head down and closed his eyes, finally claiming his light's lips with his own. The mere touch sent sparks flying through both bodies, increasing the heat that had already enveloped their flushed skins. Wasting no time, the pharaoh ran his tongue over Yuugi's lower lip, asking for permission to explore the sweet treasures of his angel's mouth. As soon as it was granted, Atemu plunged into the welcoming wet cavern, tracing small patterns over the smooth cheeks and caressing the moist muscle inside; coaxing him into a battle for dominance that the ruler remarkably won. _

_Giving into his urges, the dark duellist rocked forward, feeling his light's body beneath his legs. The sudden movement caused Yuugi to break the kiss and throw his head back in a silent cry. The friction on his lower body was nearing unbearable proportions as the grinding continued, and all he could do was mewl in delight as his dark claimed his mouth once again in a very sensual and erotic kiss. _

_Yuugi was torn between joy and need. He wanted more, so much more, and Atemu wasn't helping: the pharaoh's tender suckle on his lower lip and the slow rocking motion over his hips were driving him mad; but apparently his dark was content enough playing with his mouth; not focusing on other parts that needed his immediate attention. It seemed the perfect time to move on to the next stage. Slowly, Yuugi freed his arms from Atemu's grip running them over the underside of the pharaoh's arms and over his sides. Meanwhile, Atemu had slipped his hands beneath Yuugi's body tracing small patterns on the duellist's back, always nearing, but never touching the light's most sensitive spots._

_With a mischievous smile, Yuugi placed his hands on his dark's chest, pressing his palms into the strong tight muscles above him, caressing the already hardening nipples that could be felt through the linen cloth. Instantly a wave of pleasure ran down Atemu's spine who, startled by the sudden boldness of his light, gasped allowing Yuugi to deepen the kiss even more. The pharaoh moaned lowly as his light's tongue slid into his mouth, playing with his own in a challenging way. The playful tone in which their lips moved became hungrier as the pharaoh push the invading town out, forcing his light into submission._

_Soon enough, air became an issue, causing the two lovers to slow down their passionate battle. Suctioning the last bit of wetness from their kiss, Atemu drew back from the embrace, his hands grabbing the hem of his top in an attempt to take off the linen cloth. A white slender hand stopped him from doing so. As the Egyptian looked down, he met Yuugi's amethyst eyes and the world seemed to stop around them. _

"_Let me…" Yuugi pleaded; his voice just a mere whisper._

_The pharaoh nodded, getting off from Yuugi's body and sitting down on the bed; waiting for his light to initiate the next move._

"_Close your eyes…"_

_Atemu complied as Yuugi knelt down on the blankets, so his face would be in level with that of his lover. Shyly, the young light knelt between the Egyptian's long legs and placed a tentative kiss on his forehead, making the ancient pharaoh sigh in joy. Next, he moved down to his eyelids and then to bridge of his nose, where Atemu scrunched up his face at the tickling sensation; making both of them giggle slightly. Continuing his journey downwards, the shorter duellist caressed his dark mouth with his fingers, before kissing and nipping the pulse on the pharaoh's throat. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise as he felt strong hands press themselves into his hips; following teasingly the indents of his pants as if urging him to speed up his ministrations. Looking up, he found a smirk playing on Yami's lips, betraying the innocent look in the crimson eyes. Yuugi grinned._

_Standing up a little so that he could look down at his dark, the light duellist brought their faces together; his own mind mesmerized by the slight curving of the supple pink flesh that dare to mock him. Instinctively, Atemu's eyelids fluttered close at the same time that Yuugi's did; and once again their hearts and minds locked into a loving kiss._

_Yuugi slipped his tongue between Atemu's parted lips, caressing and tasting his dark's mouth. In contrast with the pharaoh's kisses, full of lust and wild desire, Yuugi's were tender and slow, yet sensual. Every single stroke and caress was accompanied with a promise of undeniable love and devotion. The pharaoh growled lowly in his throat, tightening his grip, as Yuugi tilted his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss beyond the boundaries of passion. The little light sucked lightly on his dark's tongue, while his slender hands tugged at the linen fabric releasing it from the golden belt. Pausing the slow kiss, Yuugi opened his eyes, asking permission for what he was about to do. Atemu gave his light a reassuring smile._

_Yuugi took the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, raising the string over Atemu's head so he could take the item off and place it on the small table near the bed. Lost in his thoughts, the shorter duellist stared at the puzzle until two bronze hands guided his own pale palms to the hem of the pharaoh's top. Yuugi looked up into ruby eyes that plead him to remove the cloth that denied him to feel the feather touches of his light. _

_Never breaking eye contact, Yuugi slid the garment up his dark's chest, letting his fingers brush against the bronze skin in a delicate rush that made Atemu's breath catch in his throat. Rising up his arms, the pharaoh helped Yuugi get rid of his linen top, throwing it carelessly to the floor. The light half studied the revealed golden flesh before him; the lean and muscular chest, the half-erect nipples, the small pearls of sweat that adorned the bronze skin, the raising and fall of the toned stomach as Atemu tried to steady his breathing…it was truly a sight to contemplate. And that sight belonged to him…only to him _

"_Gorgeous," Yuugi breathed, before leaning down to catch one bronze nipple between his rosy lips, teasing it to hardness beneath light nips and warm wet caresses. Atemu couldn't help but moan at the sensations coming from his chest; so powerful that he had to release his bruising grip on Yuugi's waist and clutch the light's shoulders for balance, as the butterfly kisses continued an irregular trace down his exposed stomach. Finding their position somewhat uncomfortable, the shorter duellist pushed his dark down on the bed, allowing his fingers to linger on the flawless skin. _

_With a sigh, Atemu laid his head on the pillow, passing his tongue over his dry lips. His self control was slipping away quickly under the sweet treatments of the other half. The dark duellist couldn't help but moan loudly as Yuugi's tongue dipped down on his navel, licking and kissing the smooth skin, at the same time that his light's hands ran along the length of his legs nearing the center of his need._

'_Just a little more…' Atemu thought, his breath hitching in his throat. 'Near, so near'. _

_And then… everything stopped._

_The pharaoh opened his eyes bewildered. Why couldn't he feel Yuugi's touches anymore? Propping up on his elbows, he found said teen kneeling between his legs, half chuckling, half snickering. A blush crept its way to the dark's cheeks and, despite his tan skin, it was so noticeable that the little light burst into a fit of giggles. Growling slightly, the young pharaoh fixed his other half with a nasty glare._

"_What's so funny?"_

_That simple statement seemed to trigger Yuugi's laughter. Even though his blush had spread all over his face, Atemu couldn't help but smile at the melodious and cheerful notes in the younger teen's voice. But still, Yuugi hadn't answered his question._

"_Nice skirt," Yuugi smirked evilly, tugging at the linen cloth. "But I'm afraid it's not fashionable." The pharaoh's eyes narrowed considerably as his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Yuugi was mocking him! And everyone in their right mind should know that no one mocks the pharaoh without punishment. Oh…his light was going to experience what the word 'teasing' truly meant. _

_Yuugi cried out when he felt a knee caressing the inner side of his thighs while a slender hand slipped down the rim of his pants to stroke his backside. Satisfied with the distraction, Atemu flipped his partner over so that now, he was the one on top. _

"_No fair-mmph" The light half's protest was cut short when Atemu captured his lips in a soul searing kiss. Yuugi moaned loudly in his throat; a sound that was happily swallowed by the mouth of his lover. Atemu loved every little sound and cry that escaped from those full lips, but what incited the pharaoh the most was the thought that he was the reason of such pleasure. Breaking the kiss, the dark half leaned back a little. The light duellist tilted his head up, parting his lips slightly in a sensual invitation. Smirking, the dark half reached down and brushed his light's lips with his own, only to lean back again. Brushing and caressing, never probing, never deepening… After the same action was repeated three more times, Yuugi groaned angrily. His other half was doing it on purpose! _

"_Hey!" _

"_Shh, little one. Be patient."_

_With a mischievous grin, Atemu grabbed his light's hand in his own, bringing the delicate palm in level with his mouth. Not taking his eyes off from Yuugi's, the pharaoh began to kiss his way along the slender limb. The amethyst-eyed boy watched in awe, as his dark nipped and lapped every finger teasingly; sensuality pouring from every move and promises of what was to come hanging in the air. The light half couldn't believe how such simple gestures were able to send his nerves on fire. _

_Yuugi closed his eyes and moaned lowly in his throat when Atemu's lips came in contact with the pulse on his wrist. Wanting to feel those lips on his own, the shorter duellist tried to pry his arm away from his dark; but his attempts were futile as the pharaoh held the hand with a firm grip and continued his torturous journey towards Yuugi's shoulder. _

_Crimson eyes shone with mirth at the angel's antics. He knew perfectly well how his lighter half felt; the desire running through the younger duellist veins, the intense longing that gripped his heart, the heat that wouldn't stop increasing…He knew them very well, because they were the same sensations that ran through his own body. But he wanted to make this moment last forever…to get to know the marble skin once again and worship every bit of the body he was allowed to touch. It had been so long since they last were together, and now it was time to celebrate._

_Atemu left a trail of wet kisses along his light's collarbone while one of his hands snuck down the hem of Yuugi's shirt; letting his palms dance across the sensitive skin in a teasing and sensual motion. Leaning down, the pharaoh rested his cheek against Yuugi's temple, so his breath would fan the pale earlobe at the same time that his hands began to wander over Yuugi's still covered flesh. The light half giggled as he felt the nimble fingers imitate two legs walking up his stomach; sometimes tripping purposely on his navel, others gliding over the soft curve of his chest, and then running down to the rim of his pants to begin their exploration once again._

_The shorter duellist was enjoying himself far too much, until one of those fingers brushed his nipple, making him yelp in surprise. Instinctively, he arched his back upwards into Atemu's welcoming heat, which provided the pharaoh the perfect opportunity to get rid of the offensive black cloth. The pharaoh winked at Yuugi, before leaning down to kiss a pink nipple; licking slightly on the pert nub, drawing it into his mouth, and then blowing gently on the moist skin. Yuugi moaned lightly, his hands gripping the crimson sheets below his body. _

"_Yami…please…"_

_What little control Atemu had maintained, slipped away completely. His hands ran down between their bodies to work on the zipper of Yuugi's now too tight leather pants. Their need rose to a fevered pitch as Atemu yanked the slacks down along with Yuugi's underwear. Pausing for a moment, the pharaoh drank in the beauty of the body lying in his arms. Unlike his own, Yuugi's body was curvier and delicate while his skin was as white and pure as moonlight. His slim body glistened with the heat of his arousal and the need was evident in every single move Yuugi made to restrain his desire. The teen's face was flushed; his lips slightly parted as some blond bangs hang flirtatiously in front of the gorgeous amethyst eyes._

_The dark half fell in love with his light all over again; and it was the intensity of that love which made Atemu realize he couldn't wait anymore. The Egyptian stood up to get rid of his linen kilt and golden belt, letting them fall to the ground and join the pile of discarded clothes. _

_Atemu crawled over Yuugi's body, looming over the small frame with a predatory smile. The pharaoh let his arms wandered the soft skin, lining the curvy silken hips, the delicate trim waist, the inviting and lean chest…His fingers cupped Yuugi's cheeks in his palms, running his thumb over the light duellist's kiss-swollen lips. At the same time, Yuugi locked his hands behind Atemu's head, playing with the soft ebony locks at the base of the neck. Both halves knew what was going to happen; the anticipation of their joining spreading nervous sparks throughout their hearts and souls._

_Agonizingly slow, the young ruler lowered his body down on Yuugi's. Inch by inch, bronze skin blanketed silken white, until there was no way one could tell where one half ended and the other started. The mind-blowing contact made both duellists moan loudly, arching his hips into the touch. Clutching the other in a sudden rapture, Atemu grinded his hips into those of the body beneath him, making sure the shorter teen experienced every second of their bonding._

_Yuugi pulled his dark's head down to claimhim inan open mouthed kiss as his hands ran down Atemu's spine, eliciting a loud moan from the pharaoh. Eager to hear the erotic sound once again, the smaller duellist glided his fingers over the soft curves of his dark's rear and then flattened his palms on the back of the copper thighs pressed against his own hips. Slowly, Yuugi raised his knees so that now, the pharaoh's frame was encased between his own legs. Both halves moan loudly, breaking the kiss in a desperate attempt to catch their breaths and held in their mounting pleasure; pleasure that licked their skin in endless waves and threatened to consume them both if some of the tension was not released._

_Atemu bent down to press their foreheads together, enjoying the violent shivers that coursed his light's frame._

"_You're trembling…" Atemu breathed. _

"_So are you…"_

"_It's because I need you, little one. I've need you for so long."_

"_Let's not make this wait last any longer."_

_The dark duellist gazed into endless amethyst pools; irises that mirrored the whirl of emotions in his own eyes: lust, desire, passion, love, longing…_

"_I love you, aibou."_

_Yuugi felt his eyes water. Biting his lower lip to fight back the upcoming sobs, the amethyst-eyed duellist took one of the hands cupping his cheek in his own and raised the bronze limb to his lips, where he kissed the knuckles in a delicate and loving manner. Finally, the shorter teen flattened the tanned palm over his own heart._

"_Do you feel this Yami?" Yuugi whispered. Atemu could only nod, raising an eyebrow in silent question. "It beats for you, and only for you. You mean everything to me and I want you to know that…that no matter where you may be now, you're always on my mind." A lonely tear fell from his eyes, rolling slowly down his cheek. "I love you, Yami…with all my being. Please, don't forget me."_

"_My sweet light," the pharaoh purred, leaning down to catch the limpid drop with his lips. "I could never forget a part of my very own soul. I would give up the entire world for a single smile of yours. I would give up my own life just to see you happy. I won't let anyone take you away from me. I love you, and I'll always be with you as long as you want me to stay."_

_Yuugi smiled sadly. Oh, how he longed for that words to be truthful. But he knew better…_

_Noticing a spark of doubt in Yuugi's eyes, Atemu raised his hands to his own head and grabbed the golden crown between his forefingers and thumbs. With a swift movement, the dark took the symbol of his power off his forehead and placed it gingerly on Yuugi's, entangling it in the soft tresses of his light's hair to make sure it wouldn't fall. Once the crown was in place, the dark let his fingers trail down, caressing his light's shoulder. _

"_I may be the pharaoh of Egypt, may have locked away the darkness, and may be the son of Ra himself…but I couldn't care less. You're my equal aibou. You complete me with your shining light, and you make me feel alive. My love for you knows no boundaries…" _

_A bronze arm reached up to touch the ruby stone incrusted in the center of the golden crown._

"_I want everybody to know you are the one who holds the pharaoh's heart." Yami stated huskily. "You are mine Yuugi, and you'll always be." Leaning down to embrace the smaller body in his arms, the pharaoh placed a lingering kiss on Yuugi's cheek…the last warning before both of them gave into their carnal desires. _

_Just as the sun disappeared into the horizon and the last ray of light melded with the navy blue sky giving way to the twilight, Yuugi and Yami became one in every possible way: body, mind and soul. Bodies moved in unison while hands gripped, held, caressed and lips kissed, shedding dozen tears, thousand whispers, million words of love…_

_Their spirits soared high, riding endless waves of pleasure as moans and cries of pure bliss celebrated the fateful union. _

_Exhausted, both halves laid down on the bed, trying to calm their breaths and the furious beating of their hearts. Atemu pulled Yuugi's frame closed to him, placing his arms around the slim waist and intertwining his legs with those of his light. The smaller duellist looked up; his eyes shining with tears. Yuugi laid his head in the pharaoh's chest, kissing the bronze skin before letting the now steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. _

_Atemu smiled, looking down at the sweet angel lying in his arms. Oh Ra…his Yuugi was so beautiful, so incredible…so perfect. Caressing the wild mane, Atemu placed a tender kiss on Yuugi's ebony locks, withdrawing a sigh from the smaller duellist lips. _

"_Sweet dreams, aibou. We'll never be apart."_

_Just as those words slipped from his mouth, a memory came back to him. Atemu gasped in horror. He knew now what that feeling of wrongness, which had made itself present at the beginning of their encounter, meant._

_Yuugi… the real Yuugi was gone. _

_Gone._

_Kneeling on the bed, the pharaoh grabbed his light's shoulder, shaking him slightly._

"_Aibou, wake up."_

_No response. Atemu shook the other's body with more force._

"_WAKE UP! Yuugi!_

_Still no response. Yuugi laid limply in his arms, sound asleep. _

"_Aibou. Wake up! Tell me where you are! _

_Nothing, only Yuugi's body fading away._

_AIBOU!_

-----

Atemu's body shot up on the bed, the dream still fresh in his mind. The former pharaoh lay in Yuugi's old bed gasping for air, trying to clarify his jumbled thoughts. That dream…it had been so real. The dark duellist looked sadly at his bare hands…hands that in his fantasy had been holding Yuugi in a loving embrace. But it was just that, a mere illusion. Wishful thinking.

'_I let my emotions control my dreams'_

Atemu stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, pressing his forehead on the smooth and cold surface. Crimson eyes watched intently as the last ray of light disappeared over the horizon; but his mind was far away to notice the natural display of shades about to take place.

Frustrated, the former ruler turned around and exited his light's bedroom, heading for his own room.

'_Aibou, where are you?'_

The dark duellist never noticed Yuugi's sketchpad lying on the bed, opened in the last page. He didn't know that on that day the sunset twilight painted the sky with only two colours: red and purple.

Thousands of miles away, the same shades appeared drawn in the morning sky above a small city, where Noah Vailo woke up with a start.

* * *

Oops...I think it was a little too long. 

I hoped you like this chapter. It was my first try at a lemon, so any kind of suggestions will really be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

(Flames will be used to make hot chocolate)

* * *

**  
Review Responses **

**Kari-Sama:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Padfoot13:** Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter.

**black blade:** Fortunately, we'll know what's going on with Yuugi in the next chapter. Thaks for reviewing!

**Genki Birdie:** Thanks for pointing that out. It helps me know in which areas I have to improve my writing. I'll be more careful with verbs and tenses in the following chapters, and maybe I'll revise the older ones too (grins sheepishly).Thanks for taking your time and reviewing the story, I really appreciate it.

**Yami Adritha:** I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** (glomps back) Thank you for reviewing. I promise Yami will find Yuugi soon and then...we'll drown in fluff!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Hey! Sorry for the long wait.

**the one who can't remember:** (wink) Thanks for reviewing!

**citrus luver:** The countdown to Yuugi and Yami's encounter has started. Like Yami said, it's only a matter of time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Feebeefi:** We'll know what happened to Yuugi in the next chapter. Thanks for you review!

**harleydbabe222:** Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Different Scars, Different Meanings

I'm so ashamed it has been almost six months since the last time I updated this fic.

Nothing I say would change the fact that I made you wait this long. All I can say is that I'm sorry.

I had a bit of problem with this chapter, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out in the end.

Without further ado, I'll leave you now to enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**  
Chapter 10: Different Scars, Different Meanings**

The first morning rays slipped through the little window above the cranky door, lightening up the dark room and blinding momentarily its only occupant. A tricolour-haired teen sat on the only bed; slim hands gripping a thin, green comforter in a useless attempt to calm the storm of emotions that was about to break loose. The way the slender fingers curled into white fists showed the great amount of distress and anxiety lying beneath the alabaster skin.

A sound broke the silence. A mere whisper, that soon dissolved into the thick air of the closed room.

"Yami…"

Just a word, but the only one responsible for the jumbled thoughts and contradictory emotions surging through Noah's veins. In some way, "Yami" would summarize everything that had been Noah's life before he decided to leave it all behind. All the memories locked within that word made the young man feel both excited and sad. Excited, because the bearer of that name had showed Noah that true love did exist. And sad, because that love hadn't last long enough to be enjoyed.

A tear ran down Noah's pale cheek. It still pained him… It hurt to remember that the other half of his soul, the one he had so desperately fallen in love with, was _dead_. Or to put it lightly, _gone to the afterlife_. What was the difference between those terms, anyway? To the former duellist both meant the same thing: they (whoever they were) had ripped his darker half away from him.

And, somehow, it still hurt.

Deeply.

Unconsciously, his fingers flew to touch the scar running along the underside of his right arm, and mentally winced as he remembered the day in which the, now white, mark had come to mar his skin. That scar was hot proof that Yami would no longer be there when he needed him…that indeed, his other half was gone forever.

-----

_Yuugi climbed the stairs to his "small mousetrap" - as he so fondly called the place where he lived - , taking two steps at a time. He had found a job as a cashier in a coffee shop. Not what anyone would expect from a boy who had been three times world champion. But what did it matter?…It was a job! _

_The young man had been very worried. What little money he had managed to save was already waning considerably, and he was sure he'd found himself sleeping on the streets in no time. Back then, he had had two options: return to Domino before he ran out of money, or stop moping around and find a job. The light half did considered the 'go back to family and friends' choice, but pride injected it's sometimes evil venom in Yuugi's heart and so, the former duellist had found himself looking at the ad's section first thing every morning. _

_Unfortunately, most than half of the jobs available were far away from his possibilities: they asked for a curriculum vitae (which Yuugi didn't have nor could he show a fake one without raising any suspicions), or the applicant ought to have finished high school (which Yuugi had dropped off in the middle of his sophomore year) or some references were needed (which was definitely out of question). _

_Three weeks and twenty six ads later, his first real opportunity arrived._

'_Coffee Shop. Help Wanted.  
__631.27.87  
__No references needed  
__Ask for Jenny S.'_

_  
He had called the coffee shop and talked to Jenny. Both of them had agreed to meet the following day so that she could decide if Yuugi was qualified for the job. That night the former duellist was so nervous, he couldn't sleep. _

_Most persons, when having an interview with their 'hopefully' future bosses, expect a "Good morning. Take a seat please." Or in the most unnerving cases a head-nod and a quick shake of hands. But Yuugi had gotten a blunt: _

"_You?"_

_It turned out to be that Jenny knew him! She had been the waitress waiting to clean his table that morning, when Yuugi had first arrived in the city. She had been so shocked when he appeared… almost as if she didn't expect him to be alive…Ok, Yuugi himself called his own home "small mousetrap", but it didn't have to be taken too seriously. Anyway, Jenny had been promoted to 'head of personnel' and now that the former cashier had retired, she was in charge of finding a new one. _

_It had only taken twenty minutes of Yuugi's natural charm to make Jenny decide he was the best one for the job. Polite, kind, somewhat shy, and above all, honest. Maybe it had been that child-like aura radiating off him, or maybe the innocent look in those amethyst eyes…but Jenny somehow knew he could be trusted._

"_Very well. You've got the job." Jenny had said, standing up and picking his small red purse. "You'll have the afternoon shift, so we'll be expecting you around three o'clock…ehrmm…"_

_Yuugi had smiled to himself. He had once made the mistake of telling Earl his real name, but that time he had been caught off guard. Unlike then, the former duellist was now prepared for that question, as he had spent the past week choosing a new identity. If he went around as 'Yuugi', it wouldn't take too much for Kaiba's high technology and contacts to catch up with him. So that's why he needed a name the CEO would never think of tracking down. A name that would make Kaiba cringe at the sole mention of. A name like…_

"_Noah…Noah Vailo"_

_Yuugi hoped that choosing the name of Kaiba's former stepbrother wouldn't be too cheeky for his own good. But it did provide a good cover. After all, what were the chances of Kaiba realizing the connection between Noah Vailo and Yuugi Mutou?_

"_Well Noah, I'll see you on Monday. Make sure you're early."_

_And that was the reason why Yuugi had skipped all the way to his building. Half of the happiness faded away though, when he reached the top of the stairs. Strangely enough, the door to his small living was wide open and there were sounds coming from the inside. To his surprise, he found the room in a total mess and in the middle of that chaos stood Earl. _

_And the fat, cruel man was ripping off every single page of his precious notebooks. Anger flared up inside Yuugi, and before he could stop himself, he strode over to the landlord and snatched his sketchpad away. _

"_OUT! YOU GET OUT!"_

_Earl looked startled by the appearance and sudden outburst of Yuugi, but the shock in his face was soon replaced by a maniacal laughter. _

"_Oh s- tha spiky haired kid decid' to show up…" Earl slurred. It was obvious he was totally drunk as he swayed towards Yuugi with an empty beer bottle hanging dangerously from his arm. For each step he took forward, Yuugi took one backwards; but the room was small and the teen found himself pressed against the cold wall with Earl looming over him like a depredator._

"_Now, what where ya sayin'?"_

"_Those are my things. Y-you have no…no right to touch them…" the former duellist choked, trying to snap away the stubby fingers closing around his Adam's apple. _

_The landlord gave a snort. "I own everythin' in my buildin'. Ya liv 'n my buildin' and that means-s…" the hand clenched around his throat gave a particular jerk as Earl leaned forward "…I own your things, squirt." _

_Earl's breath reached Yuugi's nostrils making his stomach lurch in revulsion and it didn't help the fact that he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Desperate, he raised his leg to kick the landlord, but Earl, guessing his intentions, pressed his body more fully against Yuugi's._

"_I'll show ya w-what I do to littl' things like ya." To the duellist's horror the hand in his throat travelled down to sneak under the hem of his shirt, pulling the garment up. _

_A blood curling scream tore Yuugi's throat._

_Immediately, the hand in his chest moved up to cover his mouth, but Yuugi was quicker and bit down harshly on the open palm._

_The landlord yelled profanities as he shook his hand, trying to get rid of the pain. Yuugi saw this as an opportunity to escape, but Earl yanked his arm back and threw him against the wall. The light half screamed in anguish._

"_SHUT UP!" Earl bellowed as he raised the bottle of beer above Yuugi's head "I TOLD YA TO SHUT…"_

_Yuugi let out a cry of agony. In an act of reflex, he had covered his face when the bottle came crashing down, shattering as it made contact with his right arm. Yuugi felt the shards of glass cutting his skin open and the blood sweeping out of the deep wound. Earl stumbled backwards, but the light teen didn't notice…_

_It hurt…his arm hurt so much…_

_Yuugi slid slowly down the wall. The pain was unbearable…his vision became blurred and his head grew dizzy as a loud buzz filled his ears._

_Earl, terrified, was still screaming._

_Terrified? …_

_Yuugi's world went black_.

-----

The former duellist had woken up some hours later to find the place engulfed in darkness. Night had fallen, the room was a total mess, and his arm hurt like hell, but fortunately, Earl was not anywhere near. What's more, the cruel landlord had disappeared - as Noah discovered a few days later-, leaving no trace behind. The light teen had cleaned and bandaged the wound as best as he could which made it heal correctly, but a white thin line had remained. A silent reminder that his life had been in stake.

Wiping his face on the sleeve of his sweater, the teen threw the comforter aside and stood up. It was still early, but he knew he wouldn't manage to fall asleep once again. Not with his legs shaking so terribly and his heart hammering wildly against his ribcage. Noah frowned; maybe he was coming down with some kind of illness. Just two days ago, he had woken up with a painful migraine and an awful stomachache. Not to mention the voices he thought he had heard inside his head. But that was not possible…Noah knew that those deliriums were caused by the fever he had developed.

The bathroom – if it could be called bathroom- light flickered three times before the old bulb dared to illuminate the small place. His bare feet padded softly through the worn out, tiled floor as he reached the sink and opened the faucet. The cold liquid, mixed with the tearstains on his face caused goose bumps to rise up in his skin. His mind cleared a little, but the shaking in his hands and legs wouldn't stop. Coming to think about it he also felt a little nauseous. What was happening to him? Leaning on the edge of the sink and waiting for the dizziness to pass, Noah gazed at his reflection in the half broken mirror.

The young man looking back at him was not very different from the one that ran away from his home two years ago. Maybe a couple of inches taller, but it was hard to tell the difference. He had also lost some of his baby fat – though Noah suspected it was more for his lack of healthy nourishment than for the wonders growing up made on one's body. His hair was still the same crazy tricolour mess, only a little longer and wilder; framing his pale face and bringing out his eyes, which had sharpened a little around the edges and, if possible, grown more intense in colour. The purple shade of his irises had deepened considerably, and anyone looking at them would think they were gazing into an endless pool of liquid amethyst.

The real and noticeable changes had taken place inside Noah. His manners and movements changed from shy and clumsy to confident and graceful. His voice had deepened a little as well, but still conserved that smooth sweetness to it. The former duellist no longer searched for comfort and safety in the company of others, as he found them too noisy and naïve. Instead he enjoyed every single minute in solitude and cherished every moment he was allowed get lost in his own world. Some people would define him as cold and indifferent, but those few who knew him better would say he was a charming and gorgeous guy with an exotic personality. Too bad a smile had never been seen upon his face.

Noah's heart had grown colder and he knew it. Yet sometimes, the Yuugi he had once been - the one whose day would brighten up with the smallest and simplest thing - dared to escape the prison where his emotions had locked him in. It was then when Noah was the most vulnerable. His years in Domino would flash before his eyes, remembering him of what he had left behind…making him wonder if he had made the right decision. The carefree Yuugi would beg to be taken back to his Grandfather, but the cold Noah would squash down those pleads, ignoring his own intense longing.

_Look what we've achieved!_ Noah would yell. _We don't depend on anyone. We won't be hurt anymore! Why can't you understand?_ The carefree Yuugi would then break down in sobs, retreating back to his prison as another layer of ice closed around Noah's heart .

But then…

But then, that night, a simple dream had turned his whole world upside down and allowed some feelings, he had buried deep inside, to resurface. His pale skin still tingled with the kisses and caresses the - dream - Yami had worshipped his body with. And what's more, for the first time in two years, the carefree Yuugi had stopped crying, and instead, purred and snuggled contentedly inside Noah's mind. The dream had soothed his inner - real - self in a way he'd never thought possible.

_Damn_ The young man released a shaky moan, mentally berating himself from his lack of control. _It was only a dream, for Ra's sake!_

Yet, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine and almost feel Yami's larger frame moving in time with his own, pressing them both into the silk sheets beneath. The whispered promises made between moans and cries that coated the already lust-filled air, as their bodies arched, trying to get deliciously closer and deeper to the other while seeking their own personal heaven. The tender and desperate, but possessive way, in which the darker half had loved and cradled him, making sure every inch of their skin was in full contact, as their hearts and minds joined in a sensual and intimate dance. That deep and alluring, breathless voice chanting right into his ear as they became one:

_You are mine Yuugi, and you'll always be._

Noah shivered.

Yami was a ghost of his past. A ghost that had appeared in his dream to make him realize that, after three years, he still longed for the ancient pharaoh. Noah hated to admit it, but the memory of Yami was slowly fading away. It all started one morning, when the light teen discovered he couldn't recall the sound of his partner's voice anymore. He had panicked to the point of tears, because he knew what was happening. As an unconscious mechanism of self-defence, his mind had always tended to lock away and forget everything that had hurt him. Since Yami's departure had opened a deep wound inside Noah's heart, his mind was forcing the memory away.

Through the following year, the darker half's touch was forgotten and the colour of his vibrant eyes erased from his mind. … only a dull image of the ancient pharaoh remained. A lifeless image without face, without voice, and without the warmth and comfort the presence of the darker half brought to the light teen's soul whenever he appeared in the teen's thoughts. Anyone who had known Yami, could think there was no logic in Noah's situation. How could he forget someone that had been practically a clone of him? But Noah knew better; he and Yami had been complete opposites; different halves of a similar soul. And those differences had been the ones that brought them together in the first place.

His hand reached out to touch his reflection in the mirror, snapping him out of his thoughts as the tips of his fingers came in contact with the smooth, cold surface. For a second, he thought he had seen a red prick of light flicker behind his irises. He immediately shook his head…the last thing he needed now was to lose his mind.

Turning off the light and stretching his back, Noah made it back into his room and opened the cranky door to let some fresh air sweep into the place. The images of his most recent dream came rushing back to him. Thanks to it, Yami's eyes, his skin, his body, his voice… everything was fresh in his mind. An idea pooped in his mind and for the first time in two years, a true smile illuminated Noah's face. He looked at his watch, realizing he still had about eight hours until his shift at the coffee shop started. Plenty of time for what he wanted to do.

Kneeling down on the floor, he reached beneath the mattress and pulled out a canvas and a set of oil paintings. He had found the canvas in a trash can, when walking home from the coffee shop, just a couple of weeks ago. It was practically new, as only three brown lines crossed diagonally the white surface. Noah guessed the previous owner had gotten frustrated with his painting and thrown it away; a great opportunity for Noah, since this material was rather expensive for the duellist to afford.

Tired of his colourless drawings, Noah had decided to buy a set of oil paintings. They were not professional, neither were the best ones, but they did took a fair chunk of his savings, so he hoped they were worth their value. They were new, as he had promised he'd only used them when he felt truly inspired. They were perfect for a morning like this; in which inspiration had replaced the blood in his veins.

With a spatula, he scraped the canvas to get rid of all the old pigment. It wasn't a difficult task, as the paint came down without much effort, but he had to be very careful not to damage the fragile fabric below. By the time he finished, it was already eight o'clock, and the daylight fully illuminated the small room.

Noah settled the canvas against the wall, adopting a comfortable position on the floor. He tilted his head to the side, looking intently at the white surface as a picture began to take shape in his mind. There were so many emotions tingling under his skin and pulsing through his veins; all wanting to come out at the same time.

_Where should I start? _Noah asked himself.

_Start with him, _Yuugi giggled merrily, _start with Yami._

And so, the former duellist picked up the brush and dipped it in _'Alizarin Crimson'_. The cold Noah was put to sleep and the carefree Yuugi took over as the brush made contact with the canvas; gliding over the smooth fabric and leaving a deep red line behind.

_-()-()-()-_

Malik tossed and turned around restlessly on his bed. For some reason he couldn't find the right position to sleep in. Not that he wasn't tired, - after all he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night thanks to Ishizu's reprimand, - but it seemed that his mind was too content wandering off in space to let him get some rest.

The green numbers in his digital clock read 2:37. The Egyptian groaned, burying his head in the pillow. It was going to be another sleepless night.

And how could he sleep when some many things had happened in the last few days? The return of Marik, Atemu and Bakura had reopened a gap he had thought closed. He had to admit he didn't mind the ancient pharaoh coming back, but with Bakura and Marik, things were completely different. Both spirits – former spirits, Malik corrected himself – had brought nothing but trouble to their lives.

But Atemu had said that Bakura and Marik did gain their right to have their lives back. Whatever that meant.

Malik shrugged and turned on his side, his eyes locking into a figure almost hidden by the shadows. Marik, deep in thought, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze focused – to Malik's surprise and utter embarrassment – on his light's naked torso. Unconsciously, the light Egyptian drew the covers up to his chin to hide his naked frame. Out of habit, he always slept shirtless since he found the nights in Domino to humid and warm to stay clothed. How could have he forgotten there was someone else in the room?

Noticing the change in his field of view, Marik's eyes shifted to those of his lighter half and studied him closely.

"What?" the blond Egyptian snapped.

Marik didn't respond; neither did he blink. Irritated, Malik rolled his eyes and turned to the other side. His darker half's presence was awfully intimidating, but Ishizu had made it clear that he'd have to look after his evil counterpart since he was the one who summoned him all those years ago. Just his luck…

The clock read now 2:58. Malik frowned. _Come on… I need to sleep…_

The light teen almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his covers being thrown aside and then a deft finger touch the ancient patterns carved on his back. He would have turned around and push the person away, but there was some kind of power tying his limbs to the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Malik tried not to shiver as the finger traced up his spine, following the thin lines. "Atemu said you weren't allowed to use Shadow Magic!"

"Wrong." Marik responded, "He said that Bakura wasn't allowed to use Shadow Magic. Not me."

Malik's body tensed considerably. There he was, trapped in his own body with a maniac fingering his back in a way that made him shiver in both pleasure and fear. Wait…pleasure? Where was Ishizu when he needed her?

"Your back… it's full of scars."

"Oh… really?" Malik shot back "If you hadn't told me, I'd never had known."

"These scars," Marik continued, ignoring the sarcasm in his light's voice. "…your father was the one who carved them on your back. He knew the ritual could have killed you, and yet he insisted on finishing it. He didn't stop when you cried, nor did he when you begged. What's more, he totally ignored the pleas of your mother and sister. You were loosing a lot of blood…and yet he wouldn't stop."

Malik blinked quickly, trying to get rid of the sudden stinging sensation in his eyes. Why… oh why did his defences have to come down whenever someone talked about the ritual he had to put through? He'd never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, as he remembered the pointy knife carving all those ancient hieroglyphs on his skin, the pleads of his mother and the fear in the eyes of his sister…but most of all he remembered the indifferent tone of his father's voice, oblivious to the pain his son was suffering…

"What's your point Marik?" the light Egyptian hissed; trying to get away from the images he dreaded so much.

"Why do you hate me?"

Of all the answers Malik had been expecting, that one was at the bottom of his list.

"HATE YOU?

"Yes, you hate me and I want to know why. Your father was the one who put you in this misery, and yet, you hate me. Why? You created me…"

"And you tried to destroy me!" Malik couldn't take it anymore. "You killed my father, tried to kill my sister and if that wasn't enough, the moment you took control of my body, you almost banished me to the Shadow Realm! You sick lunatic!"

The finger stopped abruptly, and Malik knew he had pushed his luck too far. Marik temper would flare at anyone who dared to insult him and the light Egyptian had a slight suspicion he'd find himself with a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm. His gaze fell on the Millennium Rod, dangling on the edge of his bedside table. Maybe, if he tried stretching his arm, he could grab the item and knock Marik with it. In any case, the noise would alert Ishizu and Odion, and then they would get help…

"I'm sorry."

Malik was too furious to notice the sudden change in his darker half's voice and the tender way in which the slender fingers had resumed their stroking.

"Sorry isn't going to change what you did. Who says you aren't evil right now? Do you expect me to trust you, after all that happened in Battle City? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. "

"You have my word…"

"Your word means NOTHING! Do you expect me to forgive you for killing my fath-"

"Your father?" Marik interrupted his temper rising, but the fingers didn't stop moving. "Don't be hypocrite. You were his only son, and even though you were young and full of life, he forced you to live underground. You say I killed him, but have you ever stopped to think HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU? You were nothing more than a slave to him, a useless mole of flesh to use for his advantage and I set you free."

"DON'T you dare talk about him like that! He…he was…he did..."

But words failed Malik. He wanted to defend his father against Marik's accusations, but to his horror he found that a part of him agreed with what his darker half was saying. NO! How could he be thinking like that? He had been taught to respect and worship his ancestors. Hating his father would be like going against everything he believed in. But he didn't hate his father! He hated Marik for killing his father…the father who had almost killed him.

That was logical, right?...RIGHT?

"It was unintentional…i-it was my fault. I was so weak." the light Egyptian's voice came tiny, but the quiver in it showed he didn't fully trust his words. "It was a tradition I had to follow; he was only doing what he had to."

"He had the opportunity to choose: carve the pharaoh's secret in a rock or carve it in his son's flesh." Marik extended his palm; stroking the wing-like drawings near Malik's shoulder blades and feeling the tense muscles twitch under his fingers. "We certainly know what his choice was."

"Father was caring."

"No, he was selfish. He made you suffer all the pain he went through when he was a child. He didn't let you have a normal life and NEVER asked what you wanted to be, but took for granted that you'd follow his steps. You were a prisoner until I appeared.

Back then, I was nothing more than the personification of your feelings: hate, anger, pain, mistrust and-"

Marik stopped abruptly and silently shook his head. It wasn't the time. Right now, he could feel anger and betrayal pulsing through the other's veins in powerful waves. He'd had to wait for Malik to come in term with his feelings before he even began to explain why the Shadows granted him a second opportunity at life. He just hoped the blow wouldn't be too hard for his other half.

"I won't let you hate me." Marik finally said; giving one last caress to the light Egyptian's back. "Not if there is something I can do to redeem my mistakes. You've got that?"

No response.

The light Egyptian wasn't listening; his mind too preoccupied with other matters to acknowledge whathis darkness was saying. Suddenly, the weight that tied him to the bed was lifted and Malik was able to turn around, guessing his darker half had finally left the room due to his lack of response.

Wrong.

Marik was still there, leaning over and looking at him with unreadable lavender eyes. He was close, so close that he could feel the other's breath brushing against his lips. Malik's stomach knotted uncomfortably and his heartbeat increased. The warmth of the other's body was somehow alluring, and swept right into his chest, making his skin tingle slightly.

I'm back Malik." The dark half stated, his lips almost touching those of his other half. "Whether you like it or not."

Before Malik had time to fully comprehend what the other had said, the Shadows engulfed his body and made him fell into a dreamless sleep.

Marik drew the covers up to his light's chest and walked back to sit down on his spot near the window. He felt somewhat guilty, for using his powers on Malik, but otherwise, the Egyptian wouldn't have been able to get some rest. They'd need every ounce of strength for the following days. Controlling the "farrow's" temper was never an easy thing, and with that little brat nowhere to be seen and no clue to were he could be, things would get really ugly.

With one last glace at that strange and sometimes irritating machineof doom above Malik's bedside table, he let sleep overtake his senses.

The green numbers read 3:31.

* * *

Just a couple of things: 

I may have exaggerated the deeds of Malik's father; but I needed it to be that way so I can bring Malik and Marik together. You'll se how in later chapters.

And a little riddle for all of you: where does 'Noah's' surname come from? The winner or winners will get a free ride on Kaiba's personal jet (you know the one that look like a blue-eyes white dragon).

Till next time.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

I'm not planning on giving up on this story. Sometimes it'd take me a little longer to update, but I promise you'll get to see how it ends.

An author, friend of mine, told me we aren't allowed to answer to our reviewers (I find the idea quite stupid); so this time, I won't do it personally. However that doesn't stop me from giving a huge massive thank you to:

LosingReality, _Lechan_, Nine Tailed Vixen, _Raskanii_, Gohanzgirl , _Aislynn Goldleaf_, Kya-chan, _Inuyashas' Plaything_, Shader, _Serena the Hikari of Love_, storywriter10791, _Jas_, Ryu Meijin, _Yami Adritha_, ryuu no ketsurui , _yamiyugifanadic_, Kuramalovergirl, _Stéphanie_, Hikari's-dark-side-08, _xXDesert RoseXx_, shitsumon,_ LadyAlisyn_ , SoulDreamer, _harleydbabe222_, citrus luver, _i love athrun_, Feebeefi, _Hikari Skysong_, Atemu Yugi Lover34, _Dangelic Fantasy_, redconvoy and _crsg._

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm really, really grateful! (bows).


End file.
